Rage Of The Battlefield
by Sakuchii
Summary: The Zombies are out! In year 1950 the Third World War has started and this time it's teens vs. zombies. Will the cast survive against these immortal creatures and who is the one behind this all? Just when we thought it would end, the fierce battle is finally starting! AU! - Accepting OC's -
1. R-00: Rang Zero

Sakuchii: Okay, so yeah! This story here is something that is currently at the top of my poll, so I decided to work on this little bit. All that I can tell you guys at the moment is that this will be the longest, hardest and character fullest story that I have even written! Also, I'm accepting OC's so be sure to check the after words part too! ^^

Aiko: Nee, since when you've been interested in war, guns and ZOMBIES? O.o''

Sakuchii: Don't bring me near Black Ops ever again!

Yukiko: Shoul've quessed...

Endou: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**The Rage Of Battlefield**  
_Rang Zero-Zero: Rang Zero_

In the year 1950, five years after the Second World War had ended, people who thought that they were finally able to return to their normal way of life encountered with yet another war which the later generations would know as the Third World War.

Everything happened so quickly that no one could react to the first strike. Well, usually people don't get attacked by zombies out of the blue, do they? The world was once again in war mode, which extended to all continents of the world.

People were really afraid of these so called zombies and meeting one would mean ones death. Though, the so called zombies were actually humans who had no heart or soul. They were puppets. And these puppets were controlled by yet unknown power.

In just few months after the first zombie attack to Washington DC in April 25th 1950 the whole world was in chaos. The government had to do something fast as huge number of citizens died every time the zombies attacked. But they were soon out of ideas, as nothing seemed to work against the controlled puppets.

Suddenly, out of nowhere appeared a person who claimed that he would stop the war. He was an old and respected veteran who had battled in earlier wars so the government decided to listen to his request. And so he spoke.

That was when the name "Rang Zero" was mentioned for the first time, later becoming the only organization which was able to stand up against the zombies. Rang Zero was created in late 40s, not long after the end of the Second World War, by Hibiki Seigou and his companions. Its original purpose was to teach children how to handle weapons and other military stuff in case yet another war was to be ignited.

Now the organization would become the power house of the humans. Adults were all tired of the war and afraid of the zombies so they had no will to battle for their country. That's why Rang Zero put their all effort on the children. As the conditions were hard on everyone, the organization bought the children from their parents paying more for the younger ones. This situation was later known as the Children Marked.

Thousands of children were sold, some parents selling all of them, some only the youngest ones and some children going on their own will. The popularity of Children Marked was so big that Rang Zero had to build far more bases than Hibiki had originally planned. But this would only be better, now they had more chances to battle against the zombies and win.

In August 22nd 1950 started the hard training, to teach how to battle against zombies. The children were taught how to handle different kind of guns and weapons, plant and dissolve a bomb as well as close combat skills. Also they learned to shoot a running zombie right at it weakest point, between it eyes. The zombies were immortal, expect for the area between their eyes for some unknown reason.

In February 10th 1952 the children tested their powers against the zombies for the first time and even though they were victorious many of them, especially the youngest ones, lost their lives on the battlefield. Normally the families would be informed about this loss, but once the child was part of Rang Zero their parents no longer hand rights on them. The organization was their family now.

Years passed by with the children and their leaders still struggling against this immortal opponent and soon it was the start of 60s. The eldest children were advancing higher, some of them finally earning the title of Major. The leaders of Rang Zero had also learned more about their enemy and were really close to find out the culprit behind this whole war. Yet another new encounter was driving towards its climax.

_Rang Zero-Zero_

* * *

Sakuchii: I have never written a prologue like this. Feels so weird... Ah, so! I mentioned you guys about accepting OC's yes... NO? Then I will tell you that yes! I'm accepting OC's and just more than one and from the whole IE universe (Movie, GO, Chrono Stone! ANYTHING) After all this is complete AU!

Aiko: But instead of putting the form here, Sakuchii has put you guys three different ways to join your OC in this story.

Sakuchii: And here they are! The top two are for those who have accounts, last one is those who have not... you all have Facebook, right?

_1. PM me telling you want to join, and after that I will PM you the form._

_2. Comment that you want to join, and I PM you the form._

_3. Message to my Facebook (Sakuchii Lumichan) account that you want to join and I send you the form._

Sakuchii: That's how easy it is! And this time I have no expectation or rules for commenting or your OC will be deleted. I'm just in need of characters. And well, if you want your favorite crush then PM fast, it's first come, first serve.

Yukiko: Also to your guys information... This story will not be updated till summer as this stupid author has other stories to update and complete.

Sakuchii: And with these words, see you somewhere around summer (June-July)


	2. R-01: Asia

Sakuchii: Finally, just finally I'm back with an update! Thank you guys for your OC's and patient waiting!

Aiko: Just about the time, it's June already!

Sakuchii: Hai, but I did promise to update it now, right. Thankfully it's start of summerholidays for me today so hopefully next chapter is updated faster.

Yukiko: See you all guys then and we don't borther do to the disclaimer because everyones know it, right? Oh and right one Warning!

**WARNING NOTE: Everyone who gave their OC's to this story! Be aware that we're in a war in this story so your OC might lose either his/her life or mind (go insane) or be injured badly. This goes according to how much I like your chacter but of course activity (reviewing) is always for the best as I know that you're following this story and might keep your character alive :)**

OC's That Appear In This Chapter || Each in their representing bases

**Japan** || Okazaki Aiko (transfer) || Okazaki Yukiko (transfer) || Okazaki Yukio (transfer) || Okazaki Tori (transfer) || Uchida Arisu || Kei Lune || Sunshine Rainfall || Nagumo Ayaka

**China** || Suzuno Yukio || Anda Mariko

**USSR/Russia** || Hitori Ichiban || Hokoku Ryuu || Fujisaki Kano

**Sri Lanka** || Arashi Matsuki || Hyuuga Rukia

* * *

**Rage Of The Battlefield**  
_Rang Zero-One: Asia _**  
**

* * *

**Tuesday, 11th November, 1957  
****Asia, Japan, Sapporo  
****Battlefield  
****15:56 hours**

"Everyone, FALL BACK!" A loud shout was heard as Colonel Okazaki Yukio stopped firing and stood up to command everyone. He decided to make a tactical retreat when he noticed that they had lost too many soldiers and weren't in conditions to continue anymore. He was in charge of the group there, soon to be promoted to General Major and his words were absolute. Everyone started to fall back and left their places while seeing the zombies following them.

Sergeant Okazaki Aiko jumped into one of the saps that they had made to catch her breath a little and then stuck her head out of the sap while aiming at the zombies. The more they could kill while retreating, the better. That way they didn't need to face those guys in the upcoming battles. Aiko aimed carefully at one that was coming at her and just as she was about to pull the trigger, she saw a shadowy figure running right into the enemies hands.

A long, golden colored hair curled in the air and Aiko put her gun down while her mouth opened in terror. She stood up, her whole body shaking as she stared at the blond haired girl with the word 'fear' written all over her face, and ran towards the person while forgetting everything around her. "Razel!"

Not far from Aiko Sergeant Okazaki Yukiko, who was directing lower soldiers to retreat, froze to that place when she saw the feature of her sister running towards the zombies as if she had turned into one. Yukiko immediately left her position and hurried towards her sister, "Aiko! What in the world are you doing? We're retreating!" she scolded her older twin while running towards Aiko.

Yukiko wrapped her arms around Aiko, making the latter girl unable to move. Aiko tried to struggle from Yukiko's hold but it was useless. There was no way she could win against someone who had mastered all martial arts and was specialized in close combat. "Razel!" Aiko yelled, only seeing a blurry image of the girl as tears had filled her eyes. Two big teardrops fell on the ground as the indigo-haired girl couldn't hold herself back anymore.

Yukiko raised her head, and much to her surprise saw her sisters' best friend running among the zombies, while chanting something and curing the injured soldiers who were lying on the ground. The indigo-haired girl was amazed, even in a situation like this, the girl still dared to oppose Colonels orders and do what she liked. When they will get back to base, she would be severely punished.

Razel seemed to hear Aiko's yell, as the girl suddenly turned her head towards the twins. She smiled kindly with her emerald colored eyes and moved her lips. Yukiko's eyes widened when she read Razel's lips, "I'll be back," and she then dragged her crying sister with her. "Let's go, before we die too," Yukiko then glanced at Razel, who advanced forward and mixed together with the walking dead.

Aiko's eyes were red from crying and her face was covered in a lake of tears. Knowing that Razel was sacrificing herself to heal the injured ones, she didn't want to leave the girl to die alone. "RAZEL!" she yelled, but it was no use. The blond girl couldn't hear her anymore.

"RAZEL!"

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Asia, Japan, Tokyo**  
**Tokyo Base, East Wing, Second Floor, Bedrooms**  
**09:27 hours**

"RAZEL!" Aiko yelled in startle as she woke up, sweat running down her face and her whole body shaking. She gulped loudly while standing up from her bed and went to the restroom to wash her face. Tears still running down, Aiko dried her face and glanced at herself from the mirror.

Why had she once again seen that dream? Why couldn't she let go of something that happened three years ago? The girl sighed and left the restroom. She walked to her closet and was about change her pajamas when the bedrooms door suddenly opened. "Nee-san, are you awake? It is way past the waking hours so I will punish you if you're still in bed! Nii-san wants to talk with us," Yukiko shouted as she walked in and was really happy to see her sister changing into her uniform: a field jacket, trousers and combat service boots.

Okazaki Aiko, who had been promoted to Captain one year ago, glanced at her younger twin when she was in full clothing and spoke, "Eh? Then how much the time is?" she asked, not even bothering to check the clock that was hanging on the wall. Yukiko crossed her arms while rolling her eyes and continued, "Something like half past nine already,"

Aiko's eyes widened as soon as she heard her sisters' words. The usual waking hours were at six in the morning, but did Yukiko say something about past nine? "Why in the world you didn't wake me up earlier?" the girl panicked while dashing out of the room and Yukiko sighed, running after her sister.

"Nii-san told that we should get some rest as we just returned back from a mission. But it seems that Field Marshal called him and he told me to come and wake you up." Yukiko told as the girls made their way from the bedroom area to the elevator. They were happily greeted by the soldiers they passed, Aiko answering to them, but Yukiko stayed quiet.

"Where is Nii-san?" Aiko asked from her sister as they were waiting for the elevator to come down. "In the meeting room of west wing," Yukiko told to her sister and when the elevator opened before them, Aiko walked in and pushed the fourth button. Aiko didn't like it at all… Right, she had woken up from a total disaster and now the Field Marshal wanted something from them. What more could go wrong?

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Asia, Japan, Tokyo**  
**Tokyo Base, West Wing, Fourth Floor, Meeting Room**  
**09:46 hours**

"Ah, you're here!" General Major Okazaki Yukio greeted his younger sisters who stopped and saluted him by raising their hand to the level of their forehead. "Captain, Okazaki Aiko. On duty!" Aiko told and Yukiko repeated after her, "Captain, Okazaki Yukiko. On duty!"

"Come on you two, no need to be so formal," Yukio laughed and a short woman with long teal-colored hair giggled. "It's so cute to see you two so serious," Colonel Okazaki – former Andoh – Tori smiled at the girls and walked around the table which was in the middle of the meeting room.

Aiko kept her stance for few more seconds, but when she lowered her hand, the girl glanced at her older brother with murderous aura, "What's the meaning of this… What does the Field Marshal want with us?" she questioned and Yukio smirked at his younger sister.

"Thought you never ask!" he clapped his hands and told the twin girls to sat down as he started his explanation. "Actually, were going to be transferred to Italian base, all four of us." the boy told and Aiko couldn't help but to gasp. She turned to her brother, hoping that he was kidding her, but his serious expression told her everything she wanted to know.

"NO WAY I'M GOING! We just got back from our mission and my wedding is supposed to be held this weekend!" the girl protested, standing up and slamming her hand on the table making Yukiko and Tori to flinch.

"Okazaki Aiko, this is an order from the Field Marshal and you know what that means!" Yukio raised his voice against his sister, but Aiko wasn't going to back off so easily. What were those people from the higher ups thinking? Wasn't there anyone else they could send to Italy? Why it had to be them?

"I'M NOT GOING!" Aiko once more tried to go up against her older brother, "OKAZAKI AIKO!" Yukio's pierce shout echoed in the meeting room and Aiko even shut her eyes because of the loud noise. Tears rolling down her cheeks she stood up and sniffed.

Yukiko patted Aiko's head and the latter girl burst into tears while burying her head into Yukiko's chest. Yukio sighed while glancing at Tori and then continued, "None of us is willing to go, but since it's Leaders orders, we must," he tried to comfort his younger sister, but it seemed that Aiko wasn't calming down.

"I was also reminded to tell you two, that while we were on our mission, Airi was transferred to Himitsu base. It seems that there is a newcomer coming there, so they wanted her to accompany him." Yukio declared.

Aiko raised her head while drying her wet eyes and spoke. "Wait? To Himitsu base..? You mean where HE is?" the girl asked and when seeing Yukio nodding she had a complete 360 degrees personality turnover and an eerie aura surrounded her.

"Why the hell? I will never forgive if that man even dares to touch my younger sister," Aiko cursed a certain gray-haired male with matching eyes. When she remembered the presence of her younger sister Aiko turned to Yukiko, "Of course I have nothing against Atsuya," she corrected herself, referring to her younger sisters' husband. Yukiko smiled kindly, she knew that Aiko had no bad meanings she just wanted to protect their youngest sister.

"But Shirou… just watch… if you touch my cute little Airi… I will personally come to kill you," Aiko burst into evil laugher and Yukiko sweat dropped. Tori giggled lightly and Yukio massaged his head while trying to calm himself down. Why things were heading towards this direction?

"Okay now calm down." he told to Aiko, and when the younger girl – as well as everyone else in the room – seemed to be listening to him, Yukio continued, "We're leaving tomorrow evening, till then you're free to do whatever you want." he explained and then told that they were dismissed.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Asia, Japan, Tokyo**  
**Tokyo Base, East Wing, Second Basement Floor, Laboratory**  
**10:02 hours**

It was finally completed! Lune Kei smirked happily as she put the test tube which was filled with dark blue colored liquid into rack. She then took off her sunglasses, "The perfect poison! Now only to find a perfect guinea pig." the girl with light green hair, similar to bunny ears the ends being tied up on a ponytail and lying on her right shoulder, smiled.

Kei was just about to take her coat off when the girl suddenly heard someone speaking. "Lune Kei, mind telling me what are you doing here?" Kei's dark green-brown eyes sharpened and when the girl turned around, she saw Evan Saryuu leaning his side against the doorframe. The boy with spiky white hair and goggles on top his head smirked widely, his big dark violet eyes staring right into Kei's eyes.

"This is first time, I see someone working in laboratory while having all lights on," the boy chuckled at Kei, and the girl backed off from him. This wasn't good, from all the people it just had to be him who had to come there. "I don't remember anyone giving permission for a mere _soldier_ to use this lab." Saryuu took few steps ahead and when Kei glared at him for insulting her, he sneered and switched the lights off.

Kei felt her whole body trembling as she was alone in the middle of dark room. She tried her best to act cool in front of the higher ranked boy, but the trauma of her father abandoning her took over her and she fell on the ground. Sweat running down her body, Kei closed her eyes. Why it had to be that it was him who picked on her? Why he had to know about her trauma?

Being abandoned by her father, running away from home, getting hit by a car and waking up in Rang Zero, Kei decided to repay the organization by joining them. 3 years had passed by and she did her best to improve her skill as healing and poisoning master. If only she hadn't screwed up the ranking test then she would be Sergeant not a mere Soldier.

And always when she had come up with something great that guy, Saryuu Evan, just had to appear before her. That guy, who was ranked higher just because he had joined the organization few years earlier, looked down on Kei and picked on the girl whenever he felt like it. Kei didn't dare to tell anybody about it, as she was afraid of Saryuu's reaction. Also, there was one more thing to get the whole picture, but Kei wouldn't admit it just yet.

"Sergeant Saryuu Evan. I would appreciate if you would not banter with my sister." Kei sighed of relieve when she heard her big brothers voice. Saryuu's eyes twisted as he saw Sergeant Lune Fei walking into the room and switching the lights on. "And if you need someones permission then telling that I gave the permission to her would be enough, right?"

Kei immediately stood up as if nothing had happened and ran to Fei. The boy patted his sisters' head while smiling widely and Kei couldn't stop her smile either. After the happy sibling moment, Kei remembered Saryuu's presence and quickly hid behind her brother. The two boys' stared at each other with serious looks, ready to pick a fight with each other if only it was allowed.

All of sudden Saryuu burst into laughter, "You two are so not fun." He then walked off the room waving at the siblings. Fei glanced at Kei and asked if she was alright. Kei nodded while blushing shyly and Fei smiled. The girls' expression then got serious.

It was for sure if only that boy wasn't her senior then he would definitely be the next one to try her new poison. "Just you wait, Evan Saryuu…"

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Asia, Japan, Tokyo**  
**Tokyo Base, West Wing, First Basement Floor, Shooting Ground**  
**12:11 hours**

"And when you have the target in your aim, stabilize your arms, aim carefully and shoot," Uchida Arisu listened closely as Shindou Takuto directed her and kept her stare at the target, the spot between humans eyes. She inhaled slowly, kept her arms steady and then shot three times.

When the bullets from magazine ran out, Arisu sighed happily and took off her hearing protectors. "Good work, Uchida." Shindou praised the girl, who had gotten her all shots right to the target. "You have improved very well, newcomer." the Sergeant smiled, and Arisu blushed hard while avoiding the boys glance. She was really happy to be personally trained by Shindou and she hoped that the boy wouldn't realize her feelings for him anytime soon. After all she had just joined Rang Zero, so she didn't want things to get out of her hands once again.

Coming to get a revenge on her old friend, who died while battling with the undead, Arisu had decided to join Rang Zero. When she had heard that Sora died on the battlefield, Arisu was completely shaken and she had cried herself to sleep for months. But she realized that all that was useless, after all he was already gone and nothing could bring him back. That's why killing the zombies that killed him would be the least thing she could do for her dear friend.

"Thank you, Sergeant Shindou," Arisu smiled happily and put the gun on the table. "But I still feel myself easiest when using bow and arrow," the girl told formally and took out her bow from its bag. She tightened and string and while not even looking at the target area she shot the arrow, right at the target.

"Oh, training the newcomer!" Shindou and Arisu turned around when they heard a male voice speaking. They saw three persons walking towards them, two boys and a girl who was smiling happily at the youngsters.

"Lieutenant Colonel, Tachimukai! Lieutenants Kisaragi and Hazama," Shindou greeted the older guys and Arisu followed his example. Kisaragi Mako giggled at the youngsters' reaction and then turned to look at Tachimukai and Hazama. "They're just like we used to be just few years ago."

Tachimukai smiled at Kisaragi and then he glanced at Arisu. The girl was surprised when her icy-blue eyes met up with his blue ones. The dark blue haired girl avoided his glance while lowering her head and Tachimukai was surprised. Was he really that scary that people even avoided his glance?

"Then lets' train some shooting!" Kisaragi laughed happily while putting on her hearing protector and then choose her gun, AA12, which was an automatic assault shotgun. Hazama stood on the place next to her and started his practice.

Tachimukai was about to go to his place, but suddenly stopped and glanced at Shindou and Arisu. "Want me to give some advices?" he asked and Shindou's eyes started to shine. He would be more than glad to get advices' from such high ranked person as Tachimukai was.

"But please keep this a secret from Raimon-san and Endou-san. Those two – especially Raimon-san - would kill me if they knew that I'm giving advices' out of lessons." the boy begged and Shindou and Arisu assured that no one would hear anything about this personal lesson.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Asia, Japan, Tokyo**  
**Tokyo Base, Center Wing, Second Floor, Medical Center**  
**13:13 hours**

A girl with straight, shoulder length hair and matching eyes ran around the medical centers while looking for some gauze. "Ah, where did I put it?" she freaked out and searched the whole room upside down, still unable to find what she was looking for.

"Aahh… I'm going to bleed to death soon!" Nagumo Ayaka sighed, sitting on the table and care-freely swinging her legs in the air while holding her wrist to stop it from bleeding. She had been training her close combat skills with Yukiko and had accidentally cut her right wrist with a knife. Why she always had to be so careless when holding a weapon?

"Coming, coming!" Sunshine Rainfall yelled as she opened one of the closets and literally stuffed her head there. She needed to hurry up or else the girl would surely bleed to death. Why she always had to be so careless when it was the real deal?

"Looking for this?" Sunshine suddenly heard someone asking and saw a gauze roll swinging right before her eyes. Her eyes brightened and she took the roll without any words and ran to Ayaka. The orange haired girl bandaged Ayaka's arm and the fire red-haired girl seemed to be indignant because the other girl was so slow.

"Finally! I thought that I would get completely soaked in my own blood before you find the gauze," Ayaka blunted out and Sunshines' eyes widened. She knew that she wasn't really good with working in the medical center yet, but that girl didn't need to act so arrogant.

"Nagumo Ayaka!" the girls suddenly heard a voice commanding and Ayaka's eyes widened. No, why was that person coming there and now…?

"Captain Atsuishi Shigeto and Captain Hasuike An," Sunshine pointed at each person while speaking their name. She paused for a while at the last person, but then spoke, "And Captain Tamano Gorou!" the girl then bowed and the little guy with spiky green colored hair smiled happily at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ayaka spoke to the captains in ill manner, forgetting about the fact that they should respect those from higher ranks. Sunshine was surprised and little scared how she could act so arrogant against captains. There was probably only one reason, after all she was the younger sister of _that _Nagumo Haruya. Even Sunshine, who had been in Rang Zero only for ten months knew about him, and Ayaka was blood-related to that furious person.

"I warn to not to speak with me in that tone. It won't be good if Colonel Raimon and Colonel Endou hear about your behavior. They just might make you to transfers bases _once _again." Shigeto warned Ayaka and the latter one glared at him with her cold amber colored eyes. Being transferred three times already because of her attitude it was decided that Ayaka would be staying in Tokyo base for the meantime. After all, Raimon Natsumi was probably the only person who could curb the girl.

"And don't think that you can act all high and might just because you've been little longer in the organization. You should remember that you're only a _soldier_ till you turn 13 of course," Haisuke smirked self consciously and now it was her turn to be glared at. The 11-year-old kid humped angrily while jumping off the table and stormed out of the room without even bothering to thank Sunshine for the bandage.

When Ayaka had left the room Tamano turned to Sunshine and smiled widely, "She's a little problematic child, but that's only because she feels that her brother abandoned her. Also I'm glad that you found the gauze," the boy winked his eye and Sunshine immediately realized that it was him who had found the roll for her.

Sunshine smiled happily. She really had made the right decision to run away from her grandfather who abused her. Now she could help people and she didn't need to be scared anymore. "I thank you!" the girl bowed and the captain trio glanced at each other while smiling happily.

"Anoo…" they suddenly heard a light female voice speaking. "He needs little treatment…" Yamane Akane walked into the room while carrying Sergeant Yomiya Satoshi with her. There was a cut on the boys' eyebrow and it was bleeding, in result making his whole face coved in blood.

"COMING!" Sunshine smiled and walked to her medical equipment.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Asia, China, Peking**  
**Peking Base, Center Wing, First Floor, Main Hall**  
**10:00 hours**

Colonel, Terumi Afuro walked around the main hall and stopped when he saw two familiar – maybe even too familiar – figures walking towards him. He smiled kindly and greeted the two Lieutenant Colonels, "Nagumo, Suzuno." the two males answered to him with grumpy looks and Terumi did his best not to break his smile. He then turned to the red-haired male. "I heard that your wedding is cancelled as Okazaki-chan is transferred to Italy. That's such a shame I would have loved to see you in tuxedo."

Lieutenant Colonel Nagumo glanced at the China bases' leader and then crossed his arms "Yeah, right…" he mumbled clearly showing that he was angry about the sudden change in the plans. Suzuno glanced at his friend and then turned to glare at Terumi with his cold icy-blue eyes. It was clearly seen that Nagumo wasn't in the condition to joke around with Terumi and that blond just _had_ to appear at that very moment.

"Onii-san…" the trio heard faint voice speaking and when they turned around Suzuno saw his younger brother standing before them completely covered in bandages. He walked to the boy and kneeled before him.

"What happened, Yukio? How did you manage to get all these injures'?" he asked. Suzuno Yukio was famous for hurting himself with anything that could possible hurt someone, sometimes even with something that couldn't possibly hurt you.

Yukio glanced at his body and smiled kindly at his older brother. His left knee was in bandage as well as right elbow, wrist, neck, cheek and his whole face was in bandage, desperately trying to cover his left eye which was blind. "Oh these…" the boy realized and then raised his head to look at his older brother.

"I fell in the stairs and landed on my knee, the right elbow was cut by fork. I accidentally poured water on my wrist and somehow it got swallowed and the cuts in neck and cheek are because of broken glass." the boy explained his injures like they were nothing and Suzuno stared at his brother with an empty look.

"Your brother is seriously cute," Terumi smiled and Suzuno turned to him while completely surrounded by eerie aura. As the blond kept smiling, Suzuno sighed and turned back to his younger brother and shook his head. Why this person had to be so careless and yet he didn't even cry? Even his left eye had blinded because he had tried to take some corrosive liquid, but his hand had slipped and the liquid had spilled into his face, covering his whole left eye.

Even back then, Yukio hadn't shown any signs of crying instead he had just laughed his carelessness while covering his left eye. "Let's go. We need to treat them properly." Suzuno told and stood up while taking hold of his 12-yeard-old brothers' hand.

For years he had tried to make out, why Yukio never cried whenever he was hurt. It had taken him the total of 5 years to get the so simple answer. His younger brother missed the tactile sense, which meant that he felt no pain, or to correct, he felt absolutely nothing, not even the hand that was holding him at the moment.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Asia, China, Peking**  
**Peking Base, Center Wing, Second Floor, Training Grounds**  
**11:07 hours**

His eyes narrowing, Sergeant Nagisawa Nagisa glared at his opponent Tsutsumi Tomo and the boy with dark yellow-green hair moved little forward. Their glances were so piercing, neither of them making any extra moves. After all that would mean that the other one would win.

His hands guarding his face, Sergeant Tsutsumi took a deep breath and then dashed forward. Nagisawa's eyes sharpened and he worked on his reflects. The boys sparred for minutes, throwing punches at each other and soon they were both out of breath.

"Let's take a break," Nagisawa huffed when the sparring was done and Tsutsumi agreed with him. The boy's sat down and drank water from their bottles. They then glanced at each other and grinned widely, "That was a good match." Tsutsumi laughed. It was so nice to train little and at the same time release all the stress.

"You two have improved well Nagisawa, Tsutsumi." the boy's suddenly heard a voice speaking and then a boy with long purple hair and olive green eyes walked to them. He was carrying a pile of papers with him and the boy smirked while fixing his glasses.

"I've collected some good data," Sergeant Saewatari Yuuichirou smirked happily at the two younger Sergeants. The other two couldn't do anything but to smile. It was good to have someone around who collected them their data. That was the reason they liked China base, after all none of the other bases had someone like him.

"Good, good! It's good that you're training." Nishiki Ryouma laughed as he walked to the trio. Everyone turned to look at him and then their glance turned to the orange haired boy that was standing next to the oldest Sergeant. They didn't recognize him at all, so they wondered if he was a newcomer or something. Nishiki noticed their confusion and pointed at the boy.

"Oh, he's a new one here, Furetsu Hayami." the Sergeant introduced the just transferred soldier to the other Sergeants. Hayami bowed at each one of the higher ranked soldiers and they introduced themselves to him. When everyone was all friendly with each other a calm voice suddenly echoed in the training grounds.

"Oi, what are you guys slacking off. If you've come here to train then DO some training," Anda Mariko, a female with short blond hair in a ponytail and grey eyes walked into the training grounds and stopped right before the boys. Everyone looked at each other for a moment and all of a sudden they looked down and saw the little figure glaring at them while tapping her leg onto the floor.

"Ah, Lieutenant Anda… Yes we will surely continue our training," Saewatari smiled happily at the girl and she noticed that they were playing with her. The girl kept her calm and tried not to mind the boys and then walked towards the exit. After all she was a Lieutenant and being ranked higher than the boys, she didn't want to fall for their stupid games.

"She's a Lieutenant?" Furetsu asked from Nishiki as they saw the short girl walking away from them. Nishiki smirked desperately. That girl was few of those who had joined Rang Zero on their own will and that's why not all people like her. But China base was full of weird people, the leftovers who had problem to communicate and cooperate with other people.

"Yeah, she is." Nagisawa told and Tsutsumi glanced at Furetsu while looking at the girl who was already leaving the training hall, "And one advice. Don't even call her short even if you think of that."

"I heard that!"

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Asia, USSR/Russia, Krasnoyarsk**  
**Krasnoyarsk Base, Front Entrance, Outside**  
**06:54 hours**

Two lonely figures wandered around the front entrance of Krasnoyarsk base. "I hate this cold! Why we ended up here?" Captain Hyoujyou Retsuto yelled while his body shivered because of the bitter frost. It was known all over Rang Zero that Krasnoyarsk was the coldest and most unwanted base to be at, especially during winters.

Sorano Rebun glanced at his comrade. His teeth rattling, the boy kept his hands close to his body warming his body that way. "That's- because we lost rock-paper-scissors and ended up with this patrol round." the boy told and Retsuto sighed at his comment. Just why was he able to come up with a good answer for whatever they talked about. Why?

"Right," he sighed. Just then a cold draught blew right at them, making the boys yell from frustration. Night patrols were hated by everyone because usually they patrolled for an hour after every three hours, but during night patrols you had to be outside for three hours. What was a good thing that night patrols were done only once in a week.

To decide the patrols the soldiers of the base played rock-paper-scissor, leaving out those who had patrolled the week earlier. This meant that Sorano and Retsuto didn't need to patrol next week at all. That was a really good thing as no one really loved the job and they would avoid it at all cost.

The clock was getting close to seven already, and when the boys were cursing the cold wind they saw two figures walking from the base. Realizing that it was Captain Utsunomiya Toramaru and Colonel Fujisaki Kano, they immediately went to their stances and greeted them.

"Captain Sorano Rebun. On duty!"

"Captain Hyoujyou Retsuto. On duty!"

Toramaru saluted them and Fujisaki spoke after that in gloomy tone, "It's seven o'clock already, your patrol is over. You can go and enjoy your breakfast," the older male with pale skin, spiky black hair and black eyes told to the Captains and they smiled happily and while thanking Fujisaki with salute they then ran inside and sighed of relieve to get out of the cold draught.

Toramaru couldn't help but to smile when seeing the two being so happy. They were in the middle of a war there, so he had thought that it would affect their mental state, but so far no one showed any sights of angst or depression. Well expect for the certain someone who was standing next to him, but that person didn't count as he had been like that from the very first moment Toramaru had seen him.

Fujisaki glanced at Toramaru with his brooding black eyes, which made shivers go through the younger boys' whole body. "Let's go," Toramaru told while sweat dropping, trying to come up with something to say to the always so melancholy person. Sometimes he wondered just why he had been paired up with that person.

Toramaru left first, and Fujisaki was about to follow him, but suddenly the cold wind hit right at his face and the boy stopped his brags from getting into his eyes. He inhaled and then turned to look at the scenario which was filled with trees and mountains.

"The wind will soon change its direction," the boy mumbled and then strolled after the younger boy who was waiting for him at the entrance.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Asia, USSR/Russia, Krasnoyarsk**  
**Krasnoyarsk Base, West Wing, Fourth Floor, Meeting Room**  
**08:01 hours**

A girl with blue-black, hip length hair and deep dark purple eyes walked around the meeting room of Russian base as she was in deep thoughts. She fixed her side bangs little, so that they weren't in her way and then stopped and stared at the map on the table as her arms unconsciously moved to her jaw, touching her slightly chapped light pink lips.

"Then how about we do this," Captain Hokoku Ryuu spoke and then moved few pieces forward, which were representing their soldiers, and then turned to look at a girl with a dark purple hair which ends were in corkscrew curls and cerulean blue eyes. Instead of the typical formal war uniform the girl was wearing a dark purple colored front butterfly bow colored kimono and was holding orchid colored Aya folding fan.

"I guess that would be alright," Lieutenant Ichiban Hitori smiled while her eyes wandered to look at the older girl as she closed her fan. She was really amazed, how Hokoku was not only great at sniping, but she was also excellent strategist. Hitori had been the only strategist in Krasnoyarsk base before Hokoku had been transferred there from England. Now it was easier to come up with strategies as she had someone she could discuss things with.

Hitori secretly admired the older girl, no actually she admired everyone who had joined Rang Zero on their own will. She on the other hand was forced to come because her grandfather was an army general and he wanted her to become the worlds' strength. Hitori didn't really like be in Rang Zero and that was the very reason while she admired those who had come there on their own will and were still willing to be stay in the organization.

The door to meeting room opened and Hokoku saw Gouenji Shuuya walking in. "Is everything alright here? How is the planning going?" the boy asked and Hokoku greeted the base leader and Colonel with cold look which was typical for the girl. For some reason she rarely smiled.

As they had the same ranking, she was glad that she didn't need to use any honorific at him. Hitomi who was facing Gouenji with her back tilted her head and when she saw Hokoku pointing past her, the dark purple haired girl turned around and saw the base leader standing right before her eyes.

"Colonel Gouenji. Good morning, I'm sorry for not noticing you earlier!" the girl greeted Gouenji and he smiled at her. The boy then walked to her and patted the girls head, "It is okay Ichiban. I know your condition so you don't have to apologize to me every single time," the older male and Hitori's cheeks turned bright red.

It was true that from the base only Gouenji and Hokoku knew about her condition and they would always save her if she had any trouble. The girl then closed her eyes and sighed, it was for the best since she didn't want to become a bother for the others too. The girl whispered her 'thank you' to Hokoku who glanced at the girl with serious look while telling her not to mind it.

"What's the condition? When will the next attack come?" Gouenji asked while facing Hitori and the younger girls eyes suddenly got all serious and she turned to look at the map. "Currently we have three different caps in Russians area, one being near Moscow, one in Vladivostok and the last one is in Yakutsk." the girl explained while moving her hand around the map, which she knew like her own hands. In four years she had memorized the map and sometimes even Gouenji was amazed how good the girl was with finding the cities and towns.

"Moscow camp was attacked just while ago and I heard that they lost about 10 000 soldiers, but managed to protect the city. They are currently heading towards Leningrad as the Field Marshal informed that the next attack will be launched there." Hokoku explained to Gouenji and Hitori nodded her head. After that she turned to look at Gouenji.

"The army in Vladivostok is still waiting for the attack to come and what comes to Yakutsk, I still need to hear the news from Meia." the girl told and Gouenji nodded. He then glanced at the map and sighed, "I hope that they will come back save," he then moved the pieces from Moscow to Leningrad.

Just as Gouenji was about to leave, they suddenly heard the monitor alarming, informing that someone was calling them. Gouenji picked up the call and suddenly a female, with long lavender colored hair, wearing black headband with light blue stripe on it, appeared on the screen.

"Meia!" Gouenji greeted the girl and she saluted with him while calling his name and title, "Colonel Gouenji, the battle in Yakutsk has ended, we came victorious." the girl announced happily but then Gouenji saw her expression changing. "But…" the girl paused and then took a deep breath. She then turned back to the screen, tears forming into the corner of her eyes," We lost Zatto, Naje, Mista and Zeik." she told, telling the names of her friends and the promising Sergeants who would be promoted to Captains and soon as they've reached the age of 16.

Gouenji's eyes widened and his face darkened. This was the only reason he didn't like this whole war. Getting innocent kids mixed up in the whole thing and ending their lives before reacting even the age of adulthood. The world was cruel. Of course some were lucky and avoided death, just like the 19-year-old Colonel himself, but sadly luck wasn't on everyone's side.

"I'm sorry for them," he apologized to Meia and bowed down, making everyone's eyes to wide in shock. Gouenji regretted it, he had made a huge mistake. Instead of sending those with more experience to the battlefield, he had acted selfishly and sent those who would take promotion test soon and would be advancing easier if they had completed difficult missions.

Meia stared at Gouenji for a while but then she smiled while drying her eyes, "Don't be. Everyone thinks you're a great leader and no one blames you for the loss. Instead of crying over the past we need to concentrate on the future. Otherwise we will never be able to win this war," the girl told and Gouenji couldn't believe his ears. Was this what everyone thought about him?

He glanced at Hokoku and Hitori and the girls showed a faint smile to the boy. Hokoku then turned to Meia and glared at Meia while her dark purple eyes showed that she was enjoying herself, "Come back soon to the base or I will come and snipe you," the girl told with cold voice and Meia glared at the girl. She hated her sarcastic and cold personality, especially as the girl trusted no one expect for Hitori and Gouenji.

"You don't need to say that. I would be glad to end my life by your hands," the girl answered while fixing her hair and then ended the phone call, leaving the three stare at the screen little stunned.

"Should we go? We have training soon," Hitori suggested and the two Colonels agreed with her.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Asia, Sri Lanka, Colombo**  
**Colombo Base, Center Wing, Main Hall**  
**08:01 hours**

"Surely feels nice to be back on the base again," Sergeant Beta stretched her arms and she entered the main hall while being followed by her partner Gamma. The white haired boy smiled cheekily and glanced at the girl. "You say that all even though you love killing those undead. Am I right?" the boy smirked and received a deathly glare from the light blue haired girl.

The girl crossed her arms in anger and pouted hard, which made Gamma to chuckle. That girl surely had interesting attitude, and he wouldn't have it any other way. After all he loved to tease that twister girl with double personality.

"Sergeant Beta, Sergeant Gamma. Welcome back," the duo suddenly heard someone greeting them and saw Sergeant Kurosaki Makoto walking to them. They smiled at the boy and Beta then twisted around few times.

"Kurosaki," the girl started, not calling him by rank like it was supposed to, "Do you know where Ru-chan is?" she smiled kindly and Kurosaki was taken back. The popularity of girls in the base was small and that's why he flushed from the sudden kind behavior. Gamma glanced at the boy with eerie look and the boy gulped loudly.

"If you're looking for Sergeant Hyuuga, then she's in the shooting grounds," the suddenly heard yet another voice speaking. When the trio turned around they saw Minamisawa Atsuishi standing before them, his arms crossed and a light smirk on his face. The boy then opened his eyes while fixing his hair.

Beta put her arms on her hips while sneering. "I see. Thank you, Sergeant Minamisawa," the girl laughed and then started hopping towards the elevator. Gamma strolled after her while flashing Kurosaki and Minamisawa murderous glare. The two boys glanced at each other and then struggled. It was well known to everyone that Gamma was Beta's bodyguard, but the exact reason was still blurry to everyone. All that they knew was that something had happened before they had joined Rang Zero.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Asia, Sri Lanka, Colombo**  
**Colombo Base, West Wing, First Basement Floor, Shooting Ground**  
**08:17 hours**

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a loud yell was heard with intense potshot as Beta and Gamma entered the shooting ground. They waited for a while for the action to stop and then walked to a girl with black hair tied up into a side ponytail.

"Ru-chan!" Beta greeted her friend and was welcomed by an angry glare after what she saw Hyuuga Rukia pointing her gun at Gamma. The boy's eyes widened and Beta knew that she had to act quickly or the boy would end his life at that very place. "Stop!" she yelled and kicked the semi-automatic pistol, Walther P-22 from the girls' hands making Rukia to fall on her knee.

"Have you lost your mind, pointing a gun at your comrade!" she scolded the 13-year-old girl who was huffing hard while trying to catch her breath. Rukia took off her hearing protectors and she then looked up at Beta, cheeks burning hot red.

"Beta I'm sorry…" the girl apologized and then stood up. "Whenever I'm holding a gun, I aim them at those whom feel offending, no matter if it's friend or foe," Rukia continued shyly and Beta then took the pistol that was lying on the floor and put it on the table.

Rukia was moving around anxiously her eyes wandering around the room, and Gamma raised his eyebrow. That girl… Her personality was completely different from angry and combative one that she had just had. He then glanced at the pistol that was on the table and knotted his brow.

If he remembered right, that girl, who had been sold to Rang Zero seven years ago for quite a nice amount of money, had double personality just like Beta. But instead of happy and violent, she had shy and scary, intense one, or so he had heard. Not that it really mattered.

"It's nice to have you two back," Rukia smiled shyly and then formally bored at the duo, which glanced at each other while struggling. Well, it was usual for shy people to be polite as they were afraid of getting scolded. Beta then smiled and ran to hug Rukia, whose whole face turned bright red as she wasn't sure how to react to this sudden action.

"It's nice to be back here again!" Beta laughed happily and Gamma couldn't do anything but to sneer happily. After all the light blue haired girls' happiness was his happiness also.

* * *

**Saturday, 9th January, 1960**  
**Asia, Sri Lanka, Colombo**  
**Colombo Base, Center Wing, First Floor, Cafeteria**  
**07:03 hours**

"Good morning," Colonel Arashi Matsuki heard a faint voice greeting him as he was sitting alone eating his breakfast. The boy with dark gray eyes and shoulder length blonde colored hair which was tied up on a high ponytail, glanced up and saw Bjorn Kyle walking to his table and sitting opposing to him.

"Colonel Kyle. Good morning," the boy greeted back with faint voice, his eyes being emotionless. He then continued his breakfast without any other words and it didn't seem to bother Kyle at all. The two Colonels sat there opposing each other while not saying a single word.

And Arashi didn't mind it at all. He would rather not interact with anyone in the base, but if it had to be someone then he would gladly choose the base leader, Bjorn Kyle. He glanced at the gloomy leader when finishing his breakfast and then stood up.

Bjorn looked up at the older Colonel and then spoke, "They seem to have found new info about the Stolen. It seems that Field Marshal wants the base leaders to gather together to listen the news. Want to come with me?" the boy asked. Arashi froze to that place and then smirked while closing his eyes. Really, the leader would choose him from all people to accompany him. Well, he was curious to know more about the zombies, or the so called "stolen" so he would gladly accompany Kyle.

"Count me in," he grinned while walking past the teal haired male, who had dark shadows under his green colored eyes. Kyle smiled happily, "I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered to himself and then continued his breakfast.

_Rang Zero-One  
_

* * *

Sakuchii: Thank you all for reading and do review if you liked it! It means so much to me. These were all of the Asia basements characters, the total of 42 people with about 15 of them being OC's. Yeah, Inazuma does have hella lot characters!

Aiko: And as you guys know this is currently IE/GO/Chrono Stone story but our author will add the characters of Galaxy into this story when we get to know them better. And also, we're still accepting OC's!

Yukiko: BUT, you should hurry! OC's that are send after we have updated the fifth chapter (Europe) will appear only after 20th chapter as NEWCOMERS! Yes, after 5th chapter we no longer accept veterans, ONLY newcomers.

Sakuchii: But's that's still months ahead. See you guys next time when I'm done with America's!


	3. R-02: America

Sakuchii: Pewwh... I'm back alot ealier than I had thought O.o''

Aiko: It seems that you can be fast once to feel like.

Yukiko: If only you would continue updating this fast... So much for reading math...

Sakuchii: Yes, sadly that cannot happen as I'm going to be really busy person after this week... But anyway hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. Somehow I have stopped to be created and run out of ideas of how to introduce people.

Aiko: What? But you have two more chapters to write...

Sakuchii: That's why I'm little worried about how those chapters will turnout. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

OC's That Appear In This Chapter || Each in their representing bases

**United States Of America** || Miharu Fujimoto || Benzel von Cresto || Maizel von Cresto || Jaun Kimiko || Suzuno Yuuki

**Canada** || Kagami Tsubasa || Kaugleigh Victoria Dash || Emizel von Cresto

**Brazil** || Nogizaka Kaya || Hotate Tokiya || Aida Ryou || Momoiro Tsubasa || Mizuhara Yukie || Mizuhara Yukio || Cyan Icel || Nanazono Chika

**Falkland Islands** || Kagami Rei

* * *

**Rage Of The Battlefield  
**_Rang Zero-Two: America_

* * *

**Tuesday, 5th January, 1960**  
**North America, United States of America, Washington  
****Washington Base, Center Wing, Main Hall  
****08:56 hours**

"And this is the main hall which is connected to all of the three wings. If something happens, then everyone on the base is gathered here," Fujimoto Miharu listened closely as Captain Kino Aki showed her around the base. The girl with waist length brown hair tied up on ponytail and matching eyes had just passed the entrance exam few weeks before and was now transferred to USA base.

Miharu was surprised how the blueprint of the base was exactly same as it had been in Europe. She guessed that every base had the exactly same blueprint to make the soldiers easier to adjust to the changes once they get transferred. If the rooms were in the same places, they didn't need to remember every single base and where they rooms were.

Though as a total newbie she wasn't one to talk. Having joined Rang Zero in the hopes of getting more freedom Miharu had even ran away from home. Being cooped in the basement of her house by her parents, sometimes she hadn't had chance to see sunlight for weeks. That's why she hoped that there she would be able to do things she wanted and liked, of course repaying it with missions.

"I guess there is not much more left. If you need something, then you can always ask me or someone else from the seniors," Aki smiled and Miharu glanced at the girl while smiling widely. She thanked the senior and they were about to part their ways, but stopped when they heard two male voices' speaking.

"Come on you two, it's about time for your lesson." Aoyama Shinsuke stormed to the main hall from the elevator while commanding someone. "Yeah, Ichinose-sensei can get really scary if he's angry." Ichino Nanasuke lied, knowing that Ichinose one of the happiest person he had ever seen; including Endou.

"I don't have any problems going, but Maizel wonders why she has to go too as she can't speak?" the girls' suddenly heard a child's voice speaking and then a blonde haired girl with blindfold around her eyes walked out of the elevator being followed by a girl who looked exactly like her, but had no blindfold; her eyes were bright orange colored. She nodded in agreement while standing next to the speaker.

Aoyama and Ichino glanced at each other and then the latter boy kneeled before the girls. "Maizel needs to come too, because she is your eyes. And if you don't carry out your lessons, you won't be promoted to higher ranks." the boy told and the 5-year-old girl with blindfold raised her head a little and then smirked.

"I really don't like that aura of yours… it's too kind…" the girl whispered, making Ichinos eyes to widen in shock. Aoyama smiled at the trio, but then glanced at the clock and panicked. "Ah! We're late! Hurry up!" he told while taking Maizels hand, leaving Ichino with the girl with blindfold. The boy smiled, "Shall we follow them?" he questioned and the girl smiled happily and Ichino took her hand while leading her, making sure that she wouldn't bump into anything.

"Who were they?" Miharu asked, while they watched the four persons leaving. She didn't recall seeing so young kids in the base. Aki smiled kindly, but Miharu could tell that she was little sad also.

"The one with blindfold was Benzel la frieto von Cresto and the one with orange eyes was her younger twin Maizel." the girl told and Miharu's eyes widened little. If she was right, then those two were… "They are few of those who have lived their whole lives in Rang Zero. Marshal Ayzel brought them here when they didn't even have any teeth yet." Aki continued and when Miharu heard the name of the Marshal she was sure of it.

Those two were the adopted children of the Marshal Ayzel la frieto von Cresto. He had been the one who looked after her exam and gave her the permission to pass. What she had learned about him in the few weeks, was that he was actually a lot older than he looked; since he looked much like an elementary school kid… or so Miharu would describe him. Also he had four adopted children who all had some kind of mysterious power.

The oldest one, Razel, was around Miharu's age and she had the power to heal people by singing. But it seemed that she had died on the battlefield three years ago. It was such a shame, since Miharu would have loved to meet the person her seniors talked so much about.

The only boy, Emizel, was a loner, but that was only because he could subconsciously read peoples' mind. That's why he preferred to avoid crowds as it put a lot of pressure on him.

And then there were the youngest ones – Benzel and Maizel. Benzel was born blind and that's why she had blindfold around her eyes. Maizel on the other hand was mute. Benzel worked as the twins' mouth, speaking for her sister as well and Maizel was their eyes. The rumors said and Benzel could actually feel peoples' auras but Miharu wasn't so sure of it.

"It must be hard for them to be here, when they are still so young." Miharu spoke and Aki turned to look at her. She had to agree with the younger girl, it wasn't pleasant at all to see so young children on the bases, or moreover on the battlefield.

"I really hope that this war is over soon," Aki then sighed, really wishing that no more lives would need to be sacrificed on the field. What she didn't know, was that the real battle was only waiting for be started. They actually knew absolutely nothing about their enemy.

* * *

**Tuesday, 5th January, 1960**  
**North America, United States of America, Washington**  
**Washington City, Market Place, Street**  
**12:37 hours**

"Thank you for accompanying me, Lieutenant Colonel Yuuki." Captain Jaun Kimiko, a girl with pink glossy curly hair and sparkling blue eyes smiled happily at the older boy, who was carrying pile of plastic bags and boxes. The boy with messy icy-blue hair and amber colored eyes glanced at the girl and then looked straight ahead again, without bothering to answer to her.

Kimiko sweat dropped little and tried to come up with a good topic, "Say, when you think this war is finally over?" she finally asked the question that had been in her mind for sometime already. She had joined Rang Zero five years ago after the death of her older siblings and sometimes she thought she had been there for an eternity. But five years was particularly nothing, since the children from the legendary first generation had been part of Rang Zero for more than ten years already, twice as much as she had.

Having joined Rang Zero two years before Kimiko, Suzuno Yuuki was from the fourth generation, where most of the soldiers had already earned the title of Lieutenant Colonel, just like Yuuki. Kimiko was from the 6th generation which was the most popular generation, beating even the second generation, which had the total amount of more than three million soldiers joining the organization back in the early 50's.

Yuuki glanced at the pink haired girl and then spoke. "I think this will continue for some-time-short-long-maybe." he answered to Kimiko, making absolutely no sense. The girl stared at him, her mouth wide open and then sighed. "Really you…"

"What? Are you falling for me?" Yuuki suddenly asked, while smirking. Kimiko flushed red, but gathered herself together. Why would she fall for a guys' trick which she had used against him for countless of times with no result?

"Lieutenant Colonel Yuuki, I don't know what to do with you." she massaged her neck while glancing at Yuuki with an expression that she was playing with the boy. Yuuki found it needless to join the girls' game and his expression turned back to his usual emotionless one. Kimiko pouted from the answer she got and put her hands behind her head.

"Say…" she suddenly spoke in little more serious tone and Yuuki glanced at the girl, noticing that her eye color had turned to blazing red. He wasn't really in the mood to speak with _that_ half of the girl, but if she already was here, then he had no other choice but to listen to her. "Yes?" he spoke and waited for the girl to continue.

"Have you met someone from the first generation?" the girl asked placing her arms on her hips while turning her whole body to Yuuki. Even though she had been in the organization for five years, she still hadn't managed to meet anyone from the first generation. The boy stopped walking and turned his head to the girl while his eyes widened a little. Why he had to have a conversation with this feisty person?

"I would lie if I say that I haven't." the boy told as he remembered the over-energetic twin duo and their older brother. Also if he clearly remembered it, his younger brother, Fuusuke, had a one-sided crush on the younger one of the twins. But sadly, she was already married to a certain pink haired boy.

"And so were they any great, the _legendary _generation?" the girl asked with mysterious tone and Yuuki was finally getting what the girl was after. He sighed and tried to come up with something that would make the girl turn back to normal. He didn't like it, just why almost every single base had to have a person with SPLIT-PERSONALITY?

"They're just normal people, just like we are…" the boy told, hoping to change the topic, but it seemed that he had only made things even worse. The girl grinned self-consciously as if she had waited for that answer.

"Then I will prove it! I will win against them and show that those_ legends_ aren't so mighty at all…" Kimiko announced and then started to laugh like a mad man. Yuuki didn't feel so good at all and turned his head away from the girl as he noticed that people were staring at them. This was the very reason he didn't like her split-personality. She attracted too much attention.

"Let's go, or Colonel Kruger will kill us…" the boy wanted to escape from the situation and quickly hurried towards the base while leaving the pink haired girl to laugh on her own.

* * *

**Tuesday, 5th January, 1960**  
**North America, United States of America, Washington**  
**Washington Base, West Wing, Fourth Floor, Meeting Room**  
**10:00 hours**

The door to the meeting room suddenly opened and Ichinose Kazuya walked in. "I'm sorry that I'm late." the Colonel apologized to the four males who were waiting for him. The base leader, Colonel Kruger Mark turned towards Ichinose and smiled happily. "You're just in time. How was the lesson with von Cresto twins?"

Ichinose glanced at Mark and then sighed, "Those two, they rebel before every single lesson, not wanting to come… but man! They sure are fast learners. They memorise everything from the first try." he told and Mark smiled satisfied. This was what he wanted and they would know the twins real capability after the test.

"Should we start the meeting?" the duo suddenly heard Dylan Keith asking and nodded. The two Colonels walked to their seats and sat down. Mark then glanced at the duo that was sitting opposite him and he smiled.

"You two should listen to us and memorise everything, so that you know what to do once you're Colonels too. After all you're going to have ranking tests soon." he told to Alpha and Einam, the Sergeant duo who had most experience after the three Colonels from the second generation. The duo had enough experience to be promoted to Colonels, but their age held them being Sergeants. After all one needed to be over 18 to take the test for Colonels.

Alpha and Einam nodded their heads and listened closely as the three Colonels discussed about the current campgrounds and the possible targets for next attacks. When they were almost finished, there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Yes?" Mark turned around and waited for the person to walk in.

"Captain Jaun Kimiko, on duty!" a girl with pink hair walked in and introduced herself. Mark smiled at the girl, giving her a sign that she could continue. "I would like to ask your permission to go shopping, Colonel Kruger. It seems that the food supplies are decreasing." the girl told and Mark glanced at Ichinose and Dylan. The two nodded their heads and Mark then turned his head back to Kimiko.

"Fine, I give you three hours you need to get back by one o'clock," the male told and Kimiko thanked him by bowing deep. "Ah also get Lieutenant Colonel Suzuno to accompany you. Tell that it's an order from base leader." the boy smiled and Kimiko's eyes widened for a moment. She then saluted and left the room.

"So, where were we at?" Mark smiled as he turned back to the table.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**North America, Canada, Toronto**  
**Toronto Base, West Wing, Fourth Floor, Meeting Room**  
**10:00 hours**

"Is everyone here?" the base leader and Colonel Kiyama Hiroto asked as he walked into the meeting room. He glanced at the two figures and nodded realizing that everyone was present. Colonel Midorikawa Ryuuji smiled at the base leader and Lieutenant Colonel Kagami Tsubasa was staring at the red head from the corner of his eyes.

Hiroto smiled while sitting down. Those two were just enough, since they were his most trustworthy commanders and the two top raked persons in Toronto base. And to tell the truth, Hiroto didn't want this matter to spread to everyone in the base. It would be for the best if only the three of them knew what was going on.

"I have called you two here to talk about one of our soldiers," Hiroto started in serious tone and then closed his eyes. Midorikawa and Tsubasa glanced at each other after what they turned back to the Colonel. "The topic of today's meeting in soldier Emizel la frieto von Cresto." Hiroto announced.

"What about him?" Midorikawa asked in disbelieve. Why was a mere soldier brought up in important meeting? Of course he knew that Emizel was one of the Field Marshal Ayzels' adoptive children's but they still shouldn't make him any important than the other ones in the basement… unless something serious had happened to him.

"I heard that yesterday, that boy…" Hiroto started but suddenly stopped, as if he wasn't able to continue. He gulped loudly and then while changing his position to a better one, he turned to look at Midorikawa and Tsubasa and continued, "He tried to kill himself."

Midorikawa's eyes widened in shock and he had to stand up from his seat. The boy moved around the room while shaking his head. Even Tsubasa, who was famous from his cold attitude and calm look, raised his head and looked at Hiroto with disbelieve written all over his face.

Hiroto showed the boy a weak smile and then lowered his head so that a shadow was casted over his face. "I know that this whole war thing is really stressful for everyone, especially for the youngsters, but I cannot believe that a nine-year-old kid would want to take away his own life…"

"It must be hard for him… living his whole live in Rang Zero, especially when he has the ability to read peoples' minds. I'm pretty sure that they aren't really nice and positive thoughts." Midorikawa stated as he was finally able to calm down and sat down.

Hiroto agreed with the green head and then turned to look at Tsubasa, who was sitting quietly on his seat. "This is why I need your help, Tsubasa." the red-haired boy told and Tsubasa turned to look at the man who was one year older than him. The boy with spiky black hair and reddish purple eyes didn't say anything, just closed his eyes while looking down. From this Hiroto knew that he was ready to listen to his request.

"Emizel is currently at the mental state where he needs someone's – an older persons' – help. He's been driven into corner where his choice is either to suffer mentally or die, and from what it seems that boy would rather choose death." Hiroto kept a short pause. He wasn't good speaking about this topic since this was the first time that such thing have happened when he was the base leader.

"I wanted to ask if you could be his support; a pillar that keeps him in this world. I know it's a huge request and you might not like it but… currently you're the only person who has experienced such thing and I'm sure that you will be able to help him…" Hiroto had trouble to spill out the words. It was as if he didn't want to bring up the old, forgotten matter.

Tsubasa stayed quiet for a moment, as if he was thinking about something. He then suddenly stood up while glancing at Hiroto. "If it's the base leaders order, then I cannot possibly reject it." the boy told with calm and deep voice. Hiroto and Midorikawa were surprised to hear the boy actually spoke since he was usually quite quiet person.

It was true that Tsubasa too had hoped that the old matter wouldn't been brought up years later, but now that the bomb had already been set, he had no other choice but to face it before it would explode. Back then he had survived thanks to his sister, but this boy was all alone. Tsubasa glanced at the clock on his left wrist and sighed.

"Rei…"

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**North America, Canada, Toronto**  
**Toronto Base, Center Wing, Main Hall**  
**10:16 hours**

Kayleigh Victoria Dash, a 17-year-old girl who had bright pink-hair with big curls underside and chocolate brown eyes was enjoying her snack in the main hall. She stuffed the food into her mouth while screaming out in enjoyment. She loved nothing more than her private snack times before midday.

Kayleigh was just about to finish her snack and move to the training ground when she suddenly heard an arrogant voice speaking. "Oh look here's someone slacking off," when the girl turned around, just barely managing to swallow the last piece of her food, she saw a younger boy with grey hair and matching eyes staring at her while sneering. "Well good _day_ to you, _Captain_." the boy asked and Kayleigh gulped. She had troubles dealing with this person.

"It should be good _morning, _Sergeant Kaanaki." the girl answered, knowing that she would definitely annoy the younger boy by this. Sergeant Izumi Kaanaki glared at the older girl and then lowered his glance. "Really… why should I bother to talk to this person…" he mumbled, but Kayleigh didn't hear him. She tilted her head in confusion, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"I have one thing to ask you," Kaanaki suddenly spoke with neutral tone, which caught Kayleigh completely off guard. She hadn't expected _him_ to ask something from _her_. She knew that Kaanaki hated her from the bottom of his heart.

She and the Sergeant had joined Rang Zero at the same year and they were both from the 6th generation. They had gotten along just fine for the first years but things suddenly changed when Kayleigh had been promoted to Captain the year earlier while Kaanaki had remained as a Sergeant as he was still under-aged. This had been huge shock to the boy and ever since then, things had been really cold between them. Kayleigh really hoped that the ice between them would break soon.

"What is it?" Kayleigh asked while smiling at the boy and Kaanaki turned his head away while avoiding the girls glance. He didn't like it… Why this person had to be someone above him? With mixed feelings battling against each other, Kaanaki finally managed to mumble, "Have you seen Captain Shigeki or Tairamaru around? I've been searching them, but they are nowhere to be seen?"

Kaygleigh expression got serious as she tried to remember where she had last seen the two mentioned boys. When she finally remembered a wide smile appeared on her face. "Oh, Captain Shigeki suddenly got some weird urge to go outside so he dragged Tairamaru together with him."

Kaanaki's eyes widened. "Outside? Into that blizzard?" he asked and Kayleigh nodded her head in happiness. The grey haired boy sighed while face palming and then turned back to the older female. Kayleigh nodded, "It's the endurance test for newly promoted Sergeant," the girl giggled. Kaanaki's eyes widened as he remembered the hiking test that Shigeki loved to hold to the younger ones. Only few people managed to pass that test of his.

"I thank you for the useless information. I guess I should wait for their return." the boy told and then left the pouting older girl. Before going though he once more turned to glance at the girl. "Also, I suggest you to stop eating morning snacks or you will gain weight. Colonel Kazemaru might dump you if you get too fatty."

Kayleighs face turned all tomato red when the name of her boyfriend was mentioned. Steaming like a hot pot the girl yelled after the boy. "I'm NOT fat!" Kaanaki just pulled out his tongue while smiling self-consciously. Even though he hated that she was ranked higher than him, he really loved to tease this girl.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**North America, Canada, Toronto**  
**Blue Mountain**  
**10:40 hours**

"Captain Shigeki where we going? I'm tired!" Sergeant Isabiri Tairamaru complained as the boy stopped to catch his breath. Suddenly being woken up at 5 am by the older boy, Shigeki had dragged Isabiri together with him to climb a mountain. After five hours of hiking the poor Sergeant had reached his limit. The boy was out of breath and his muscles hurt everywhere.

Shigeki turned to the boy and smiled at him. The boy had done great; usually they gave up before they had made it to the Blue Mountain. Well, not everyone could suddenly cycle 50 km's after what hiking for more than 10 km's and finally climb the Blue Mountain which was vertically 220 meter high.

"We're climbing up that mountain," the Captain told and then reached his hand to Isabiri. The younger boy looked up at the huge snowy mountain and sighed in desperation. What had he done to deserve this? He just wanted to hurry up back to the base, or at least somewhere warm. It was freezing cold in the heart winter.

Closing his eyes, Isabiri took hold of Shigeki's hand and the older boy helped him up. The boys climbed to the mountain top, the sun shining brightly at their backs. When they had finally reached the topmost part of the mountain, Isabiri fell on his back sinking into the pile of snow. The cold snow felt rather good against his warm body.

"We finally made it," the younger boy celebrated. Shigeki smiled at him. It really had been hard on the Sergeant, but he had managed to pull it through. "Congratulations on passing the test." Shigeki smiled and Isabiri's eyes widened as he raised his upper body and leaned against his elbows.

"WHAT?"

"There are only few who can keep up with me," the boy told and then sat down next to Isabiri. He turned to look at the city that could be seen from the mountain top. "You know, the terrain here in Canada isn't as flat as in other places, with all the changing landform such as lakes and mountains. It is really hard to travel around here, especially by foot." the boy explained while enjoying the light wind.

"And so Colonel Kiyama has requested me to verify if the new Sergeants have the endurance and stamina to survive on these hellish conditions. And as I already told you; you pass." the boy announced and Isabiri was completely taken aback. He hadn't thought that all of this was to test if he was capable of surviving in the snowy mountains.

Shigeki smirked, when he saw Isabiri's priceless expression and then stood up to stretch his arms. "I guess it's better for us to head back. It's lunch time soon." the Captain told and Isabiri panicked. They had just arrived at the mountain and now they had to head back… It was another trip of sweat and tears.

"We're not going back the same route, right?" the boy asked, hoping that he was right.

The older captain turned to look at his junior and chuckled. "Of course not. Actually the main base is just beneath us." the boy with short, rusty hair and earmuffs to warm his weak ears told. Isabiri bewildered and his mouth opened wide open.

"WHAT?"

Shigeki laughed. This was always the most entertaining part, seeing those face's full of disbelieve. Surely, the juniors were always so cute.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**North America, Canada, Toronto**  
**Toronto Base, West Wing, First Floor, Parlour**  
**11:03 hours**

Lieutenant Colonel Kagami Tsubasa patrolled around the west wing, making sure that everything was in order. When he was heading towards parlour of the first floor, he suddenly saw two figures completely covered in show walking towards him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Kagami!" the young adult was greeted by the two teens and when he nodded Captain Tanushimaru Shigeki continued, "We have just returned from the test of endurance. Sergeant Isabiri passed with full marks." the boy announced happily.

Kagami turned to look at the short gray-haired and showed at weak smile. "Go inform this to Colonel Kiyama as well…" he then spoke with lazy, slow tone and Shigeki saluted. After this the teens headed to search for the base leader. Kagami watched them going and then turned around to continue his patrol.

Meanwhile in parlour, there was a young blonde haired boy with reddish eyes sitting on one of the seats, with a completely expressionless look over his face. His eyes gazed at the wall as if he was in his own world and didn't see anything or anyone. "I hate this…" the boy then suddenly mumbled with dark voice and closed his eyes.

Changing his position little he felt more comfortable now. Concentrating his mind, the boy kept his stare at one of the patterns in the wall. He wanted to get out of there… He wanted to run away from the reality; from the world filled with nothing more but betrayal, negative feelings, suicides, homicides and revenge - nothing positive, worth of protecting in this rotten world.

"Razel, I'm coming to you…" Emizel von Cresto whispered, determined look in his eyes and took out a pistol from his pocket. Everyone was ordered to carry a gun for self-protection just in case something was to happen. But Emizel didn't carry it to protect himself; he intended to end his own life with the gun.

Just as the boy was ready to pull the trigger, he suddenly heard steps coming from the hallway. The boy changed his stance and aimed the gun towards the person who was about to enter the parlour.

"Emizel la frieto von Cresto…" Emizel's eyes widened when he saw Lieutenant Colonel Kagami Tsubasa staring at him with collected look. The blond boy clicked his tongue while lowering his gun. This time a nasty one had interrupted him, but next time he would surely do it.

He wasn't afraid to die; after all, there was nothing that connected the nine-year-old in the real world anymore. With Razel gone, he had only his younger step-sibling whom he had never seen… It was as much as nothing for the young boy.

"It's time for lunch… and next time… Don't go pointing that gun at yourself or anyone else." Tsubasa informed and then educated the younger boy. Emizel lowered his head while staring at the floor.

"As you wish, Lieutenant Colonel Kagami." the boy promised, having his fingers crossed behind his back. He had no intention to keep his promise. A light smile escaped from Tsubasa's lips, but his expression returned immediately back to the usual one. Without any words the older male then left leaving Emizel on his own in the parlour.

When the youngster was the only one in the room he felled on the floor as he felt his legs betraying him. He had trouble to maintain his posture and composure before the black haired male and Emizel didn't like it.

There was something different in Kagami, he knew it. The older Lieutenant Colonel was someone he should avoid at any cost. After all, in all the years that they had been together, not even once Emizel had been able to read his mind. It was like this boy wasn't thinking at all… Like he had no emotions or thoughts…

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**South America, Brazil, Brasilia**  
**Brasilia Base, Center Wing, Main Hall**  
**13:15 hours**

"Ah, that was some good training!" Captain Nogizaka Kaya stretched her arms while announcing happily. The person walking next to her; Captain Hotate Tokiya, fixed his glasses and typed something on the mini-laptop which he was holding in his arms.

"You're doing quite well, Kaya-chan. You're already able to bench press your own weight." the boy with short and spiky reddish hair and dark brown eyes smirked while saving the file which contained the data of his girlfriend.

Kaya pouted at the boy and pulled her hand trough her light blue colored hair as she closed her reddish colored eyes. "Moh, you're stating it like I'm some kind of wonder-woman." she then blunted out and Tokiya's glanced at the girl while smirking.

"Well, not everyone is able to bench press their own weight and still look so slender. You have admirable figure." Tokiya praised his girlfriend which made Kaya to flush. The girl looked away from the boy, her face burning hot like a pot. Tokiya smiled, she was so lovely as always.

"Kaya-nee is bright like a tomato!" the couple suddenly heard a cheery child voice laughing and then two figures walked to them. Seeing a blond haired young adult with short blond hair and seagreen eyes, Kaya and Tokiya saluted to the Lieutenant Colonel Aida Ruyo. Behind him, there was a young girl with curly pink hair and matching eyes. She had been the one who mentioned about Kaya's bright cheeks.

"Oh, the legendary girl couple, together as always." Ruyo joked and ended up receiving deadly glares from both Kaya and Tokiya, the red haired male being the worse one; his hand was already reaching towards his gun.

"Toki-nii is not a girl!" they suddenly heard the pink haired girl shouting as she kept pulling Ruyo's sleeve. Kaya at first stared at the angry little girl and then giggled. At least someone was trying to protect Tokiya's value as a man.

When he had first arrived to Rang Zero Tokiya had introduced himself as "Hotate Toki"; in other words as a girl. The reason for this was because he wanted to get closer to Kaya, who had saved his life the year earlier. His plan didn't go so well though; he was soon discovered to be a boy.

But Kaya admired his courage and determination and accepted his confession. But because of Tokiya's feminine figure; he had still high pitch voice and slender, like girls, figure even though he was 18 years; they were still called 'girl couple'.

"Thank you Tsubasa-chan." Kaya kneeled down and patted Momoiro Tsubasa's head. The girl giggled while blushing hard and then embraced the older girl. Kaya smiled and embraced the girl back.

She loved how innocent Tsubasa was… Or at least would be, if only the 11-year-old soldier didn't have romantic feelings towards the 19-year-old Lieutenant Colonel standing next to her. Everyone in the base knew about Tsubasa's feelings towards Ruyo, but they weren't sure what the older boy thought about her. It was a complete mystery.

"I CANNOT TAKE THIS! I HATE THAT TSURUGI!" the group suddenly heard a loud yell and then a girl with long white hair and silver eyes stormed into the main hall. Everyone turned to look at her with wondering eyes. Soon they heard another voice, this time a boy's, speaking.

"Calm down Yukie. He cannot do anything about being suddenly summoned by the base leader." Mizuhara Yukio tried to explain to his sister so that she would calm down. The girl was extremely short-tempered and it was mostly his job to speak some sense to her.

"I wonder what happened." Kaya whispered to Tokiya and Ruyo. The boy's shrugged and then turned to look at the two soldiers who, even after a year, were the newest soldiers in the base. Having joined Rang Zero after their parents' death, the Mizuhara twins were immediately transferred to Brasilia base.

"How CAN he do this to me? When you promise something then you should COME or at least tell that you're not coming. It's RUDE for a man to make girl WAIT!" Mizuhara Yukie complained so loud that it was probably heard even to the meeting room on the west wing.

"Yukie…" Yukio was getting desperate. He had never imaged that girls could get so furious if boys make them to wait over five minutes. He wouldn't tell it to his sister, but he would never want a girlfriend like Yukie. She would be too much trouble and heart attacks.

Tsubasa, whose stare was focused on the twins suddenly let go of Ruyo's hand and walked to the twins. Because of all the rage, Yukie and Yukio didn't even notice the younger girl coming to them before the girl opened her mouth and spoke. "Yukie-nee likes Kyousuke-nii, right?" the pink haired girl asked while smiling cheerfully.

Yukie immediately stopped shouting and Yukio turned to the younger girl while face palming. She just had to step on the land mine.

"NO I DON'T! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY LIKE THAT JERK?" Yukie yelled her face crimson red from mixed feelings of anger and embarrassment. Tsubasa giggled and then ran back to Ruyo while Yukie chased after her. Yukio sighed… This day would surely be a long and tiring one…

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**South America, Brazil, Brasilia**  
**Brasilia Base, West Wing, Fourth Floor, Meeting Room**  
**12:59 hours**

"Lieutenant Tsurugi Yuuichi," Colonel Mac Roniejo glanced at male with upward pointy navy hair and orange eyes, as Lieutenant Colonel Leonardo Almeida called for him. Mac's glance then turned to the boy, who looked almost identical to the former one. Well they were siblings after all.

"Sergeant Tsurugi Kyousuke," Almeida then continued and when the two navy blue haired boys saluted, he sat down and turned to look at the Colonel. There was a moment of silence in the meeting room. All of a sudden Mac then stood up.

"I congratulate you two for completing your mission. Welcome back to Brasilia base." the young adult told while staring at the two boys. Kyousuke and Yuuichi thanked him with serious faces. After all they were in the presence of base leader.

"The data of your mission results will be recorded to your personal data and it will be overlooked during ranking exams." Almeida informed to the two lower ranked soldiers and then turned to look at Yuuichi. "This concerns especially you, Lieutenant Tsurugi. You have ranking exam on summer." the dark brown haired boy informed.

"Yes, I will remember this, Lieutenant Colonel Almeida." Yuuichi replayed with strong, determined and serious voice. Even his younger brother was surprised that his always so kind brother could speak in that tone.

Mac smiled at the surprised Kyousuke, "But you shouldn't forget about it either, Sergeant Tsurugi. You too have ranking exams as soon as you turn 16," the male told and Kyousuke answered to him with serious yes. The older man smiled happily and started to walk around the room.

"I'm so happy that we have such talented young soldiers here," he praised the two lower ranked soldiers and then turned to look at them. "Continue working hard and bring no shame to Brasilia. We cannot lose to those Asia and Europe's bases, especially Japan." the man told.

It was known to everyone that Japan was the biggest base, while most of the soldier power concentrated on Europe's three big bases; England, France and Italy. Asia had the total of four bases and Europe had three. The other continents had only two bases per continent. They weren't as big as the ones in Asia and Europe and that's why they battled each other to get name for themselves. None of them wanted to lose to others.

"YES!" Kyousuke and Yuuichi answered in union. Mac and Almeida smiled at each other. They then told that the boys were dismissed. While being left alone in the meeting room, Almeida glanced at Mac from the corner of his eyes. "You seem to be expecting much from those siblings," he spoke and Mac smirked while crossing his fingers.

"They are just too good, those Tsurugi's." Mac state and Almeida had to admit that the other man was right. It had been a long time since he had met someone with such potential. Those two were great addition to Brasilia bases force.

Kyousuke, who was walking towards the main hall with his older brother, sighed loudly. "Man that was tense. I was so nervous." the boy admitted to his brother. Yuuichi smiled at his younger brother. This was the first time Kyousuke had been summoned by the base leader, so wonder that his brother felt little nervous. It was good for him to experience new things and grow stronger.

"Speaking of growing stronger," Yuuichi suddenly said his thoughts aloud. Kyousuke turned to look at his brother with confused look. "Didn't you promise to train with that Mizuhara girl?" Yuuichi suddenly remembered and Kyousuke's eyes widened.

He glanced at the clock and realized that he was already ten minutes late. While sighing loudly he mumbled, "She's so going to kill me…" Yuuichi smiled at his brother. Kyousuke surely was nice, even though he wasn't in best terms with the female Mizuhara, he still helped her whenever she asked for it. Now only if he could endure that harsh personality of her, then they would surely make a cute couple to watch.

"Good luck," Yuuichi then pushed Kyousuke and the younger boy turned to his other brother.

"Nii-san," seeing Yuuichi's smile, Kyousuke gathered himself together and headed to search for the girl. After all he would have face the girl and speak to her, not matter what her mood was. Yuuichi smiled as he saw his younger brother disappearing behind a corner.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**South America, Brazil, Brasilia**  
**Brasilia Base, West Wing, First Basement Floor, Shooting Ground**  
**13:00 hours**

"Okay, let's stop for today," Sergeant Kishibe Taiga informed to the other three person as he took of his hearing protectors. The two girls that stood on his other sides shoot their magazines empty and then took of their hearing protectors.

"That was some good training," Aoi Sorano stretched her arms and Sergeant Cyan Icel, who was standing on Kishibe's other side just stared at the gun in her hands without saying anything.

It was already her second year in Rang Zero, but she wasn't still completely used handling a gun. She would be better off with her own weapons, two handed dynasty swords and dagger jewelries, but as everyone need to know the basics of guns, she had no other choice but to train with those as well.

Kishibe and Sonaro were already ready to go, but stopped when they suddenly heard gun shots from the post next to Icel. When the girl with metallic blue eyes and blue hair, which curled little in, turned around she saw a female with orange hair tied up on high donuts bun and messy bangs, her yellowish eyes shining as she shoot her magazine empty.

"Sergeant Chika!" Sorano tried to call for the girl, but it was no use. When her magazine was empty she changed it with quick and sharp movements and continued. She had her target in close aim and with stable arms she shot, missing only few times from the vital area. Sorano tried to call for the girl few more times but it was no use. She didn't response to her at all.

Kishibe face palmed while shaking his head. "She won't answer to you if you call for her like that," he told and then walked to Chika. Being from the same generation, he had known the girl for ages and knew how she was supposed to be handled.

The girls' grandfather was an army Major in his younger years and when he heard about Rang Zero, he had wanted his precious "grandson" to become part of it. The girl had practically been treated as a boy her whole life; she used to have a young twin but he died when they were young.

Her grandfather didn't accept the death of the boy and raised Chika as him. That's why, even after the long six years she had stayed in Rang Zero Chika wouldn't response when she was called by her female name.

Kishibe took hold of Chika's shoulder and called for the girl, "Sena."

The girl startled from the suddenly touch and raised her hands, ending up missing the target plate completely. Her cheeks burning hot red, Chika took off her hearing protectors and huffed at the boy. "Wh- Why did you do that? What if I had shot you because of the sudden startle…?" she asked.

Taiga smiled, "Well you didn't." Chika couldn't believe what she had just heard and shook her head. Why he had to be so carefree? "I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving," Kishibe then informed to Chika and the girl glanced at Sorano and Icel who were both staring at her.

"Oh… sorry…" she apologized her cheeks burning red. Kishibe told her not to mind it and then they left, Sorano joining them while Icel strolled after them. She first stared at Kishibe and then her glance slowly turned to the orange haired girl.

She didn't get it… Why it hurt so much to see those two get along so well? Why did her chest feel tight when she saw those two together? She couldn't understand what this feeling was.

* * *

**Thursday, 7th January, 1960**  
**South America, Falkland Islands, Stanley**  
**Stanley Base, West Wing, First Basement Floor, Shooting Ground**  
**08:00 hours**

Kagami Rei, an adult female with waist length black hair and purplish eyes, looked around herself and sighed loudly. She wasn't really found of the idea of being the only woman in the room and getting surrounded by four males. She once more opened her eyes, hoping that she would see even a glimpse of pointy chest and curvy figure, but it was no use. Everyone expect for her had flat chest and slender figure with well built muscles.

She hated it. Why she had to be one of the few females in Stanley Bases… Even her beloved had been transferred to Washingtons' base as he was originally from there and they needed his help. She was particularly all alone; all the other females in the base were newcomers and a lot younger than her, so they didn't get along well. The only people she knew were these four.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant Colonel Kagami?" Colonel Kazemaru Ichirouta asked from the one year younger girl, when he saw her rather bothered look. Rei glanced at the boy who had his long teal-colored hair tied up in a pony-tail. She stared the boy for some time and then buried her head into her arms, unable to answer to him.

Why this so feminine looking boy just had to be a MALE? If he had been born as a girl, Rei wouldn't need to suffer now as she had someone of the same sex to talk with. But no! This feminine looking base leader just had to be a man!

"She's acting rather strange today," Lieutenant Colonel Shinichi Handa stated while observing the strange behavior of the black haired girl. He had never seen her acting this way, so it was interesting to see this usually so collected girl struggling about something she wouldn't tell them.

"I've been observing her for some time and by the beat of her heart, she's been this way ever since Colonel Ichinose was transferred back to Washington." Captain Otomura Gakuya noted to everyone and they first turned to look at him and then at the black haired girl who was sitting all depressed on a corner while embracing her legs.

"And that's like… half a year ago?" Sergeant Kirino Ranmaru pointed out. The shooting ground was suddenly filled with dark and heavy mood. The four boys glanced at each other, questioning what they should do about the black haired female, but no one could come up anything good.

"Okay, enough with this." Kazemaru suddenly spoke and everyone; even Rei, turned to look at him. "We're here to train so Lieutenant Colonel Kagami Rei, collect yourself and choose your firearm." the boy told while smirking at Rei and then continued, "If you win against me, then I will let you check C3A1, which just arrived here from United Kingdom."

Rei's eyes started to sparkle in excitement when she heard the name of sniper rifle, which had been presented in United stated just few days earlier. She couldn't believe that she would get her hands into that firearm so fast. "I'm in," the girl smiled happily while standing up and walked to her post and put on her hearing protectors.

She took her typical training rifle, Mauser M59 which was a target rifle, and raised her gun while aiming at the target board. Kazemaru smiled relieved. The girl had finally gotten back to her usual self. He then glanced at Handa, Otomura and Kirino. The three boys nodded and then walked to their posts. Everyone put on the hearing protectors and then loaded their firearms.

Rei glanced at Kazemaru, who was on the post next to her, and smirked. '_Just see you, Kazemaru. I will win against you and get that rifle in my hands. And I will surely leave this den of reverse harem.'  
_

* * *

Sakuchii: So much for the chapter, another 17 OC's have made their first appearance, yai! I really hope that there are not that much typos and mistakes. I will re-read the chapter few more times tomorrow. (it's almost 3 AM so I want to go sleep... but wanted to update this first XD) And I have the feeling that some IE characters as well as OC's are little OOC (Tsurugi for ex.) . If you noticed this on your own character (or IE CC) and don't like it then please tell me and I will try to change things!

Aiko: Our next destinations are the isolated continent located between Indian Ocean and South Pacific Ocean: Australia

Yukiko: And the hot and dry continent just under Europe: Africa

Sakuchii: I have no idea when the next chapter is out (since I have decided to concentrate on the other stories for a while) but see you guys when it's out. Hopefully next month! ~ deshii


	4. R-03: Australia, New Zealand & Africa

Sakuchii: I'm back once again!

Aiko: And this time your skipping history... bad girl!

Yukiko: You should remember that you have final exams this year! And I suggest you not to fail them or your not able to graduate.

Sakuchii: Yeah, yeah! You should like my mother... Anyway here's the chapter! I hope that you guys enjoy it^^

OC's That Appear In This Chapter || Each in their representing bases

**Australia** || Konoe Ohiyoko || Konoe Akira || Izanami Seizan || Kuroda Toki || Fyian Flare || Yanase Mirai

**New Zealand** || Waya Aisaka || Miyuki Zeto || Moremoto Izumi || Amaterasu Itsuki

**Madagascar** || Kitaoji Sawako || Murogami Hinori || Afuro Kariudo

**Egypt** || Watanabe Hikari || Tategami Airan || Haruka Masato || Ryan di Angelo || Roxanne di Angelo

* * *

**Rage Of The Battlefield**  
_Rang Zero-Three: Australia, New Zealand & Africa_

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Australia, Australia, Sydney**  
**Sydney Base, East Wing, Second Floor, Bedrooms **  
**06:37 hours**

Colonel Kidou Yuuto sighed loudly as he entered the elevator and pressed the button to first floor. He was tired and scared of this sudden change of his status in the base. The old base leader had been sent to mission at the end of year 1959 and three days ago they had gotten a message from Field Marshal that he had lost his life during this mission.

All the Colonels of Sydney base; there was only two of them, were gathered together to Marshal meeting. It was then decided together, that Kidou would be the new base leader of Sydney base. To tell the truth, Kidou wasn't really found of that idea. Being a base leader meant that everyone was counting on him; he suddenly had so much responsible.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Australia, Australia, Sydney**  
**Sydney Base, East Wing, First Floor, Hall **  
**06:39 hours**

The elevator finally stopped on the first floor and Kidou walked out while sighing aloud. "Why so long face?" he suddenly heard someone asking. The boy with goggles raised his head and saw a girl with straight back length, ivory-colored hair and smoky black eyes. Next to her was standing a boy in this late teens with messy smoky black hair and matching eyes.

"Oh, Konoes," the fresh base leader said while avoiding his glance with the older woman. Konoe Ohiyoko tilted her head while looking at the boy. Staring at the gloomy looking male she suddenly smiled. She knew what the boy was getting depressed over. After all he had been like this ever since he was promoted to a base leader.

"Still doubting Field Marshal's decision?" the woman asked and Kidou glanced to look at her. How could she ask such question from him when she knew the answer? It was obvious to everybody that rather than choosing him, they should have chosen Ohiyoko as the knew base leader. But it seemed that they hadn't even considered of this opinion.

"Of course I am." the boy answered to her and then continued, "You have far more experience than I and everyone respects you as the eldest person on the base and our best computer engineer... And that's what matters here, at the information technology center, the most. I'm not fit to be a leader." Kidou knew that he sounded so miserable, wining to the older girl. But those where his real thoughts, he really felt that the position of base leader was too much for him.

Ohiyoko stared at Kidou with widened eyes, glanced quickly at her brother and then broke into laughter. Kidou glanced at the girl from the corners of his eyes and sighed. Of course she would laugh at him after all his words sounded so pathetic. "Me? A better leader? ME?" the ivory haired woman asked, pointing at her and then bursting into laughter.

Kidou stared at Ohiyoko with wide open eyes as the woman literally laughed her ass off. He was glad that she didn't fall on the floor and spin around like a little bee. After a good laugh, Ohiyoko was finally able to calm down a little. She took few deep breaths and glanced at Kidou which wasn't a really good choice since she suddenly started giggling. But then she harrumphed and fixed her stance.

"I don't think that I'm suitable to be a base leader. How can I possibly take care of others, when I can barely manage to fulfill my own needs?" the girl asked, pointing at herself as she tried her best not to laugh. She smiled happily and then hit Kidou on his back. "Come on! You clearly undervalue yourself! You're a great leader, you can do it! And the heck with experience! I have only one year more of it and that's absolutely nothing!" the woman tried to cheer Kidou up, but he still didn't warm up to her words.

"And after all, our soldiers need more of a great and determined leader whom they can rely on than a stupid friend who might abandon them when the situation is too bad..." Ohiyoko then told, her expression suddenly darkening. The girls look was empty; it was as if she was staring into something that wasn't actually before her eyes.

Colonel Kidou closed his eyes. Maybe the woman was right. Maybe he would actually be able to become a leader whom everyone trusted and relied on.

"To my mind, I'm glad that Colonel Kidou became the base leader," Kidou suddenly heard Lieutenant Akira speaking. When the smoky black haired boy saw Kidou turning his head to him, he then continued. "I would definitely worry if this egoistic person who can't make proper decisions had become the leader. This base would have been lost case then," Akira smiled while pointing at his sister who still hadn't come down to earth.

Kidou showed a weak smile to the boy. If he remembered right, Akira and her older sister had ended up in Rang Zero due to pure chance. Their father had died not long after Akira's birth and their mother turned into a Stolen while trying to protect their children. The children had survived the Stolen attack by hiding in a cellar for weeks.

They were found by one of Marshal's when they were on a patrol tour, looking for any survivors. The kids were in bad condition; they hadn't eaten anything proper to eat for weeks. Ohiyoko's condition was especially bad since she had cut the flesh of her arm to give her seven-year-old brother something to eat and drink. Akira had refused to eat her flesh, but was forced by Ohiyoko to drink her blood so that at least he could survive.

This incident weakened the grip of Ohiyoko's right hand, which was her dominant one. This meant that she couldn't pull a trigger with that hand and it was even useless trying to lift a gun with it. She also couldn't fire any two handed weapons; her right hand was completely powerless. Due to this weakness Ohiyoko had trained her left arm hard so that it would become her dominant one.

The lack of movement on her right hand made her left hands fingers more flexible and thanks to that she was extremely fast with typing things on computer. This skill was soon noticed by the leaders and they sent Ohiyoko with her brother to Sydney which was the technical center; where she currently was the oldest residence.

Kidou stared at the siblings who argued at each other. It seemed that Ohiyoko had finally returned back to earth and was complaining at Akira to threat his more kindly. The red-eyed male was aware that he; who had been sold to Rang Zero because his parents needed money; had experience nothing compared to these two.

"...idou"

"...nel ...idou"

"Colonel Kidou!"

Kidou finally snapped out of it when her heard Akira calling for him. The young adult turned to look at the siblings and his eyes met up with two angry pair of eyes. "Do you hear me? Let's go to eat breakfast!" Ohiyoko glared at Kidou with murderous look. Her expression suddenly changed into wide grin and she took hold Kidou hand while dragging the boy with her.

Colonel Kidou wanted to protest against her, but he decided to go her way this time. After all it his job. Akira walked next to Kidou and smirked, "Come on, base leader."

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Australia, Australia, Sydney**  
**Sydney Base, West Wing, Fourth Basement Floor, Computer Control Room**  
**08:00 hours**

"Now you peers... Well since you are only few years younger than I am I might as well call you that... Welcome to Lieutenant Yanase Mirai's personal lesson about hacking... that's if you guys know what is it... ah, once again I'm talking to myself anyway..." Lieutenant Yanase Mirai spoke from the main computer while walking before the three guys who where listening to her with troubled looks.

"It seems that Lieutenant Yanase is quite excited about this lesson... She's so hyped up." Sergeant Kageyama Hikaru laughed desperately while trying to listen to the girl, who walked around the room while mumbling something between her breaths.

"Oi Oi, this lesson is so bori-iing! I will rather go and get some proper sleep," Sergeant Masaki Kariya sighed while closing his right eye. All of sudden the whole room fell into deep silence and the boy with dull-teal colored hair glanced at the person standing in front of the main computer.

"YOU, YOUNG BOY," Yanase stared at the boy, making unbelievable expression which made Hikaru wonder if this person was actually even a human. "Did you just call my lesson boring?" the girl continued with threatened tone as she walked towards the boy trio. Kariya got goosebumps over his body and sweat dropped while hiding behind Hikaru.

"No please continue your lesson," the boy told and sighed of relieve when Yanase decided to return to the main computer. She then continued her lesson happily as if nothing had happened. Hikaru glanced at Kariya and laughed lightly.

"Say, why aren't Miyabino, Inazami and Flare here with us? They are Sergeants as well..." Sergeant Sata Tosamaru suddenly whispered nervously. He felt himself anxious with the presence of people of his status who had far more experience than him. Kariya and Hikari glanced at each other with widened eyes and then the latter boy spoke.

"Miyabino and Inazami have more experience so they are most likely personally trained by Lieutenant Colonels... though Inazami has as much experience as base leader so I guess there is nothing she can be taught... probably self training?" Hikaru suggested and Sata was amazed. If he remembered right that girl was the same age as him; 14; but she was as experienced as the base leader. There surely were amazing people in the world. Though, he wondered why hadn't she been promoted to Colonel yet, she held the same status as him... a Sergeant

"And what comes to Flare... She's probably skipping or decided to come late. That girl has a little troublesome personality." Hikaru then continued. Just as he had ended his sentence the door behind them slammed open and a female with red, wavy waist length hair and flaming red eyes walked in. She was supposed to be in her usual base uniform; a field jacket, trousers and combat boots but the girl seemed to have pimped up it a little.

She had completely ripped off the other sleeve of her jacket and her trousers were ripped off from various places. She had tied up her boots really loose and they were hanging on the sides and wiped the floor. Sergeant Fyian Flare entered the computer room with most flashy way one could; she was late for the lesson.

Without paying attention to the people around her, Fyian walked to one of the computers and sat down, crossing her legs and arms and leaning behind. Yanase stared at the red haired girl for a while and then sighed loudly. "Sergeant Fyian, what do you have to say?" the older girl asked, making Fyian to open her eyes and look up at the Yanase.

The three boys watched the two girls staring contest unable to move or breath. They wanted to know who would win, the mysterious Noh - as most people liked to call Yanase - or the fierce and bold Fyian. Minutes passed by and neither of the girls made a move. Finally Yanase decided to close her eyes and sighed loudly.

"I give up! But next time you must come to my lesson PROPERLY ON TIME! Or I will hack every monitor in the basement and reveal to everyone who you like." Yanase smirked, trying to break Fyians collected figure, since she knew that girl had short temper. As a person who had lived in the same orphanage for few years, she knew what kind of person Fyian was. Even back then she had been a fierce and bold one with short temper.

And she was almost able to get her. Fyian was already about to raise from her seat, but then she suddenly stopped. The girl smirked mysteriously, lowering her head so that a shadow was cast upon it. "You do that and I will cut your arms open. It will be nice to see you getting all freaked out and scream your heart out when seeing your own blood, Sergeant Yanase Mirai." Fyian was able to come up with a winning comeback. Yanase had to admit her defeat.

"Let's continue with the lesson," she sighed, but then smirked. She had lost this time, but next time she would surely win. _Till next time, Fyian Flare._

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Australia, Australia, Sydney**  
**Sydney Base, East Wing, Fourth Basement Floor, Simulation Room**  
**08:15 hours**

Lieutenant Colonel Sakuma Jirou quickly hid behind a tree while taking a break to stabilize his breathing. He used that time to load his gun Franchi SPAS-12. When he was ready the man peeked out a little, only to feel a pressure of a bullet flying past him. Sakuma immediately fell back, making sure he was completely covered by the tree.

"Are you okay? Did it hit you?" Sakuma heard his partners, Lieutenant Colonels Narukami Kennya's voice speaking through an earpiece. As he could hear his voice from his other side as well, Sakuma assumed that the violet haired boy wasn't far away from him. The cyan-haired male closed his eyes and smirked happily.

"No, I just barely managed to avoid the ball," Sakuma smirked while standing up. He lifted his gun up and then continued, "Let's go Narukami. Those two might be 5 years younger than us, but together they have the same amount of experience as we. I'm sure that one day they will become a strong combo, but at the moment they lack something we have; that is partnership."

Sakuma heard Narukami's light laugh and then the other boy spoke, "You take care of Izanami and leave Miyabino to me. But be careful, that girl is expert in long rage sniping." the cyan-haired boy agreed with Narukami. It was the best if he went after the girl, even though she was hard one to bite. "Let's go!" Sakuma and Narukami spoke in union as the boys left their covers and moved forward, towards their enemy; their juniors.

Not faraway from the Lieutenant Colonel duo was another duo. The boy had bluish-gray hair which pointed up and black eyes while the girl had long, jet black hair with steel gray eyes. The boy walked to the girl who seemed to have rather serious expression on her face.

"How many hits you have?" Sergeant Izanami Seizan asked from Sergeant Miyabino Reiichi when the boy approached her. She then scanned his body from head to toes with serious look on her face, "About 15 I guess..." the girl mumbled in her thoughts while staring at the boy. "Not half a bad for a first timer."

"Thank you, Izanami" Miyabino thanked his peer and Izanami flustered and turned away from the boy. "But if this had been a real war then you would have been dead already." the girl suddenly spoke to which Miyabino looked little surprised at first but then he smiled kindly without saying anything. Well, that girl was a tsundere so it was no wonder she acted that way.

Miyabino then glanced at Izanami, wondering how many times she had been hit. To his surprise he found only one blue colored dot around her hip; assuming by the color the bullet must have been shot by Sakuma. Even though they were peers, the difference in their skills was far too great. Well after all the girl was from third generation, having joined organization at the age of six.

The young boy wasn't sure of Izanami's background, but he had heard that one day her village had suddenly been attacked by the Stolen. Rang Zero's rescue squad had been sent as soon as they received the message of attack, but they were too late. When they arrived, the whole village had already turned into Stolen, expect for a young girl, who had managed to climb into a tall tree.

She did her best to drive away the zombies, but they soon leaner how to climb onto the tree. Thanks to Rang Zero Izanami was rescued, but the trauma of seeing her whole family turn into zombies was deep. It took almost a year for her to recover and when she was physically stronger, the girl had wanted to join the front lines to battle against Stolen. She couldn't forgive the killers of her family.

"Oi, you heard that? They're coming!" Miyabino snapped out of it when he felt Izanami swaying his body while holding onto his shoulder. He turned to look at the girl and then at the direction she was pointing at. There he saw two dark figures advancing towards them.

_Attention! Five minutes till the end of simulation war._

_I repeat, five minutes till the end of simulation war._

They suddenly heard a voice speaking throughout the tannoy. Izanami glanced at Miyabino while loading her gun and the duo nodded. "I don't have any plans, but let's get as many hits as we can during these five remaining minutes." Izanami smirked. Miyabino nodded and added that he would take the right side, while the girl should concentrate on taking on Lieutenant Colonel Sakuma.

"Let's go!" the duo yelled in union and advanced forward, right at their enemies.

When the groups were on effective range of one hundred meters they took their positions and concentrated to get their aim. Everyone was using the same type of gun model; Franchi SPAS-12, which was semiautomatic combat shotgun, so that there would not be advantages to any sides. The paintball bullets were filled with strong ammunition which made the guns able shoot till one hundred meters. This way Izanami, who was long range - over four hundred meters - specialist couldn't take advantage of the distance, while the three boys who mostly battled with pistols had to shoot from longer distance.

Miyabino shot his magazine empty and filled it up with eight 12-gauges. He assumed that he must have hit at least two times on Lieutenant Colonel Narukami. Just as he had filled the magazine he heard a noise of gun being fired which was followed by Izanami's loud shout. Even with the warning, Miyabino wasn't fast enough to avoid the bulled and he was hit on his head.

Luckily he had headgear which lessened the damage, but it took him few moments to get his vision back to normal. Duding this time, he felt two more shots hitting his upper body. The young sergeant cursed himself, he had been doing so great so far, but he just had to mess up at such important moment and get hit. He knew that Izanami wouldn't be happily about this.

Under the ringing noise of his ears the boy heard yet another shot and assumed that the bullet was coming towards him. He closed his eyes; this battle had already been decided. His body wouldn't listen to him, he wasn't able to keep his balance normal; there was no way he could avoid the bullet. Just as the bullet should have hit his body, he felt a loud scream and then the voice of impact as the bullet hit something hard.

Miyabino raised his head and even though the image was still blurry, he could somehow tell that Izanami was covering for him, her gun being completely covered in blue paint and bent back. "Ah, I guess it broke..." the girl sighed, throwing away her gun and she then took Miyabino's from his hands. "I'll be borrowing this. You should take a break.." the girl smiled happily. The exhaled to calm herself down and then opened her eyes, which were filled with seriousness and determination.

_Attention! Twenty seconds till the end of simulation war. _

_I repeat, twenty seconds till the end of simulation war._

Izanami aimed and shot. Miyabino followed the girl closely with amazed look as she continued shooting. She emptied the magazine in no time and pulled a filled one from her pocket in just a time of few seconds. She pumped the gun and once again aimed at her seniors. Miyabino, whose pain had finally stopped, was now able to see the jet black-haired girl clearly.

He realized only now that she was completely covered in blue and green dot's, which were a sign that she had been hit by bought Sakuma and Narukami. Miyabino sighed, because of his inability she was getting hit. And not long time ago this girl had told him that he would have died already. Who would be the dead one now?

_Attention! Ten seconds till the end of simulation war. _

_I repeat, ten seconds till the end of simulation war._

They heard the female voice speaking once again. Izanami humped in anger and shot two times; first to left and then to right. This wasn't according to he plan, but at the moment the was nothing else she could do but to get as many hits as she could.

_five _

The battle was over soon, but Miyabino wanted to do something for the girl who had protected her when he was in trouble. Since her gun had broken down, he couldn't take it. But the boy knew something he could do to let her aim more precisely.

_four_

Izanami's eyes widened when she saw Miyabino suddenly getting before her and covering her from the attacks. She froze for a moment, not being sure what she was supposed to do, but when she saw the boy's weak smile she smirked and let her gun lay on his shoulder. After that she shot her last bullets.

_three _

_two _

_one _

_ZERO! Everyone stop firing!_

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Australia, Australia, Sydney**  
**Sydney Base, East Wing, Fourth Basement Floor, Simulation Control Room**  
**08:30 hours**

Soldier Kuroda Toki stood up from the monitor control where she had been told to sit, to observe the battle and announce about the remaining time. The half an hour simulation war had finally ended and now she had to take care of the injured ones. After all that was her duty as the bases healer; even her experience of two weeks didn't matter there. After all in death situations the patient didn't ask for the experience.

She opened the door of the simulation room and let the four people to walk out. Before closing the door she glanced at the room with amazed eyes. Just a moment ago this room had been like large forest with lakes, stones and changing land form, but now it was nothing more but a gray room which size was five to five meters. She was amazed just what technology was capable of doing.

"Finally it's over," Sakuma stretched his arms. He then glanced at Kuroda and smiled at the younger girl with raven hair and hazel eyes. "Can you please count our hits before we take off our equipment?" the Lieutenant Colonel asked and Kuroda nodded happily. She started off with Sakuma and after writing down the hits she went to Narukami then to Miyabino and last she counted the dots on Izanami.

After writing down everything she then counted everyone's hits together. Meanwhile the four guys took off their equipment. "Ah, Lieutenant Colonel Sakuma," Izanami suddenly spoke and the called boy turned to her. "I accidentally broke the gun," the girl apologized while handing the bent gun to her senior. Sakuma's eyes widened as he stared at the gun which was covered in blue color.

Soon he broke into laughter, "You mean you used a gun to protect yourself... Haha..." the boy laughed and then glanced at Izanami. "Don't you worry Inazami, we have enough guns so one broken doesn't hurt much... But you should remember that if your gun is broken when battling against them, you're as good as dead." the cyan-haired boy advised his junior.

Izanami lowered her head and mumbled that she understood. Miyabino was about to say something, but stopped when he was suddenly hit on his stomach. He looked at the jet black haired girl with his one eye closed and coughed. Izanami glared at him with murderous look, clearly implying that he better not speak anything about her protecting him.

"Okay, I have the results counted." Kuroda suddenly spoke, breaking the heavy atmosphere in the room. "Team Sergeants; total of gained hits 37." Miyabino smiled, this wasn't bad for a first time and when being paired with Izanami too. He bet that the girl had shot most of their hits, though. Kuroda then turned to look at Sakuma and Narukami.

"Team Lieutenant Colonels; total of gained hits... 60" Izanami's eyes widened in shock. How could it be that their points were almost two times more than they had. How could this be possible? Was this really their difference; she was individually stronger, but their team work was far more advanced than her. What was it that made them so much stronger?

"As for the individual hits; Lieutenant Colonel Sakuma 34, Lieutenant Colonel Narukami 26, Sergeant Izanami 20 and Sergeant Miyabino 17." Sakuma glanced at the jet black haired girl. Why had she gotten so few hits, when they usually had equal amount of hits. There was something wrong with the results.

"Okay, that's it for the simulation training. I hope that you Sergeants learned something new here. Our next training is held after a week at the same time." Sakuma told and then turned to look at Kuroda. "I hope that you can come again to be our observer and record the battle." he smiled and Kuroda nodded in agreement.

"Miyabino, sorry for the shot to your head, it was nasty of me to aim there. Kuroda, please take Miyabino to the Medical Center and check if he has any injures." the cyan-haired male told. "Right away," Kuroda smiled and took hold of Miyabino's hand. Izanami decided to follow the two of them as she didn't want to be left with the Lieutenant Colonel duo. They would surely start asking questions from her, and right now she wasn't in the mood to answer to them.

"Narukami, can you stay with me for a moment," Narukami heard his comrades voice speaking and decided to stay in the room. "You're wondering about Izanami's result too?" he heard Sakuma asking and couldn't deny the question. It was true that the girl had scored rather low compared to the other rounds.

"I guess only the record is going reveal the truth to us... and also the reason for her gun breaking down." Sakuma smirked as he searched for the record in the computers files and then started the video.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960  
****New Zealand, Wellington  
****Wellington Base, Center Wing, First Floor, Kitchen  
****02:50 hours**

"Ah, I want something to eat," Sergeant Miyaki Zeto yawned loudly while walking into the kitchen. The female with black fringe hair and hazel eyes turned on the light and squinted her eyes when it hit them. She fixed her black rimmed glasses and smirked. She was finally able to sneak into the kitchen. Now she only needed to find proper food and then she would cook it to her.

"Are you sure that we're allowed to come here at this hour...? If I remember right, the rules say that we cannot leave our rooms after curfew if we don't have the permission. The base leader will surely punish us if he founds this out... that person is surely scary." _she_ spoke while stuffing her head into the kitchen, her body trembling as if she was afraid of something. The girl surely looked so small and weak.

She was called Moremoto Izumi and she had shoulder length scarlet hair with brown eyes and tanner skin. It was told that the girl still believed in fairytales and that she was extremely naive person.

Miyaki sighed. She had made it all the way here, but now this person had to doubt her a ruin her plan for night snack. "It's okay, I'm here too. And if you don't do me my food then I will summon a youkai and it will haunt you _forever_." the black haired girls face got suddenly so dark and creepy that Izumi felt goosebumps all over her body.

"I will do it...!" she cried with tears rolling down her cheeks as she walked around the kitchen while looking for proper tools and ingredients. Miyaki waited patiently for the girl who was making food for her. She felt little bad for using her comrade like this, but it wasn't her fault that she didn't know how to make food. Being sold to RZ at the age of seven because her parents needed money, Miyaki didn't know anything else but how to handle a weapon.

On the other hand Izumi had joined the organization three years ago, due to the pressure of her older siblings. There was originally five of them, but only Izumi was able to survive for this long. The girl had lost all her siblings in the battlefield. Maybe that was also the reason, why she suddenly wanted to become healing specialist; she didn't want anymore fatalities.

Just as Izumi was almost done with the snack, Miyaki suddenly heard voice's coming outside the kitchen. "This is bad! It's the night patrol!" she yelled at Izumi and quickly tried to turn off the lights, but it was too late. The night patrols had already noticed them.

"But hello there. Isn't in Sergeant Zeto and Sergeant Moremoto. Mind telling me what are you two doing here at this hour?" Captain Negami Daichi smirked at the two girls with evil smirk. Izumi's whole body was trembling and her eyes looked as if she was going to burst into tears while Miyaki stared at the older boy with serious stare. The latter girl was just about to speak when Negami raised his hand to stop her.

"No you don't need to explain anything to me. I'm sure we will hear the truth in the morning... at the base leaders' address." Negami told with evil grin. Miyaki kept staring at the boy while Izumi felt her legs betrayed her and she fell on the floor. "We're done for! This is why I didn't want to do this!" she cried her heart out.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960  
****New Zealand, Wellington  
****Wellington Base, West Wing, Fourth Floor, Meeting Room  
****09:00 hours**

"Colonel Fudou, the two Sergeants have arrived," Captain Otonashi Haruna reported as she walked into the meeting room where a lonely figure was sitting around in his chair. The called man turned around in his chair and crossed his fingers letting his jaw rest on them. He waited for the Captain to walk into the room together with the two Sergeants.

"Sergeant Zeto Miyaki, On Duty!"

"Sergeant Moremoto Izumi, On Duty!"

"Let me ask you Sergeants Zeto and Moremoto. Do you know why you were called here?" Fudou grinned evilly while staring at the two teens. Miyaki kept her form strong and didn't even bug a little; she had gotten used to base leaders way of speaking... and to his personality. After all this wasn't the first time she was called there. Izumi on the other hand couldn't stop trembling and she did her best to stop the tears which were forming into the corners of her eyes.

"Yes I do," Miyaki finally answered, knowing that Izumi wasn't capable of speaking in that state of mind. Fudou changed his position a little and kept staring at the two girls. By their behavior, he could clearly tell what had happened and who was the master mind behind the whole incident. Miyaki's composure told her away in instant. After all only the one who has gone against rules so many times can be this calm at the situation. Well, she does know what's going to happen.

So the whole idea had mostly likely been Miyaki's and the poor Izumi was dragged into it; probably against her will. No professional violator would act like this in such situation. Which meant that she didn't want to do it? Fudou then stood up from his seat and started to walk around the room.

He knew the culprit, but he didn't get her motive. What was Miyaki after? Why did she need to drag not only herself but someone else also into the kitchen the middle of the night? And why Izumi? Could it had been someone else... or was is necessary to be Izumi? He didn't get it.

"You both know that you aren't allowed to walk in the halls, not to mention enter the kitchen, after curfew, right?" Fudou then asked, now walking towards the girls and stopped between them. Izumi closed her eyes because of the fear and forced her head to nod. The base leader saw the light nod and then turned to look at Miyaki. The girl glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and then averted her eyes. "Yes, I do."

"And still you went against the rules," Fudou continued and softly patted Izumi's head while turning away from the girl. She opened her eyes in surprise as stared as the older male walked away, being closely followed by Captain Otonashi. "If you know the rules, then you must also know that you are severely punished if you disobey those rules."

Izumi gulped. She didn't want this! She didn't want to be punished! The trembling girl turned to look at Miyaki who stood there like a stone statue and didn't even blink her eyes. Inside her head the black haired girl was sighing. Even if people say it as "severely" punished, they rarely were any harsh punishment. Mostly likely they were giving detention or sending to battlefield against ones will. Nothing too severe, really.

"Sergeant Zeto Miyaki. I'm taking your weapons away from you and holding onto them until you're able to beat Captain Otonashi in precision shooting." Fudou announced Miyaki her punishment. "Oh, also... You're not allowed to step on the training grounds for two months." he then added with a wide smile on his face. After that the boy turned to look at Izumi.

"Sergeant Moremoto Izumi..."

"YES!" Izumi quickly replied, interrupting Fudou. The boy paused for a while and when the scarlet haired girl seemed to be listening to him, he continued.

"As this is your first punishment I will go lightly on you... You cannot enter the battlefield for a whole year."

Everyone's eyes widened, all for different reasons, when they heard Fudou's decision. For Miyaki and Haruna it sounded to be like nothing; in a situation like this where you could lose your life any moment, it was the safest to stay and hide somewhere safe. RZ was surely one of those places. Izumi stared at Fudou with shocked look as the girl feel on her knees.

"Bu.. Bu... BUT!"

"NO BUTS!" Fudou's pierce voice echoed in the room. "My decision is final. You two may go now." he told to the two girls and then sat to his chair while sighing loudly.

"Is this really alright?" he heard Otonashi asking and a weak smirk escaped from his lips. "That girl isn't ready to face the battlefield just yet..." he told and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**New Zealand, Wellington  
****Wellington Base, West Wing, Fourth Floor, Hallway  
****09:13 hours**

"Man! This is not nice, Colonel Fudou is bum!" Miyaki listened Izumi crying and wondered where she had learned such words. It was unlike for the girl to act this way. What made her to go so out of character?

"How nice, you don't need to step into battlefield for a year. At least your life is secured." Miyaki told, trying to calm the girl down even a little bit. She just wanted Izumi to stop complaining about things and go back to her usual shy-self. She had never thought that her words would only make things more complicated.

"How is that nice? How can I possibly be happy about my own secure, when other people go there and die... and I cannot safe them. And that's what Fudou called "go lightly on me" ... is he going to torture me? That fucking son of bitch..."

Miyaki snapped. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't bear to watch this person going mad over particularly nothing. The black-haired girl raised her hand and slapped Izumi on her cheek. When feeling great pain on her cheek Izumi finally stopped talking and huge tears started to form into the corners of her eyes. "I.. uwaaa!" the girl cried loudly, burying her head on Miyaki's shoulder.

"I just don't want people to die... I want to safe them... So I don't get why? Why did he forbid me from rescuing people?" Izumi cried her heart out and Miyaki just stood there unable to do anything. She didn't know what she was supposed to answer to this girl, what was she supposed to say to comfort her. After many minutes Izumi was finally able to calm down. Just as she was drying her eyes they suddenly saw a little, teary figure running past them followed by a loud scream.

"KORA! It was your doing, wasn't it Aisaka Waya!" Sergeant Amaterasu Itsuki yelled with red face as she chased after a young boy who kept crying with teary face that he had done nothing. "It wasn't me! Waya didn't do anything! Rion-nee-san is scary!" the little boy kept crying as he ran away from the older girl.

"Then why are you running away from me?" Itsuki didn't get it. Why was that little guy running away from her? The girl with short black hair and purple eyes pouted hard. Even if she didn't get it one thing was for sure, she needed to get her binder back.

"Because Rion-nee-san doesn't stop chasing after innocent Waya!" the boy yelled.

"You little piece of shit! Who are you calling a Lion? And what do you mean by innocent? How can you be innocent when the evidence is in your hands!" Itsuki shouted as anger filled her whole body.

"Uwaaa! Rion-nee-san is scary!" Waya cried, but continued running away from the older girl while holding onto the binder. He then entered the elevator, which was a bad choice. He was now cornered and Itsuki got her belongings back. She hit the 10-year-old boy to head and he immediately started brawling like a little baby.

"Oh, what's going on? Seems interesting." Miyaki and Izumi heard Sergeant Sakisata Satoru asking as he walked to the girls. The duo shrugged as they weren't sure of it themselves. Miyaki then sighed. She would surely not forget about the punishment. But before that there was still something she first needed to complete. _Just watch Fodou, next time I will surely have my night snack. You cannot stop me..._

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Africa, Madagascar, Antananarivo  
****Antananarivo Base, West Wing, Third Floor, Disguise Room  
****08:32 hours**

"Just where is it?" Sergeant Afuro Kariudo and Soldier Murogami Hinori heard Lieutenant Kitaoji Sawako mumbling as the girl with pitch black hair tied up on pure white ribbon and matching black eyes searching something from the disguise room. She had searched the whole room inside out, but it seemed that still hadn't found the thing which she was looking for.

"Um, Lieutenant Kitaoji?" Hinori said quietly, not wanting to disturb the older and higher ranked person. Kitaoji kept searching, stuffing her head into closet, but did make a sound which informed that she was listening to the girl. Hinori smiled relieved and then continued, "I'm sorry, but I have leave your side. Colonel Sein told me that he's going to train me personally today."

Kariudo stared at Hinori with widened eyes and even Sawako got her head out of the closet and stared at the girl with her mouth open. Was Sein going to _personally_ teach this girl who joined their sides just three months ago. Hinori had been sold to RZ so that they mother could take care of her younger siblings. The other two girls were sure that later on even her brothers would be sold to RZ.

Hinori flustered over the strange stared and she then mumbled, "You know... the healing stuff."

It took few moments for Sawako to understand her words and she then finally snapped out of it. "Oh, then go. It's not good to make your senior wait." No wonder it was personal training. Sein was the best healer in the whole Rang Zero, after all. He used be the second best, but even since Razel's dead he had become the best one. Though, there was a one person, a certain teal-head who had been Razel's student, whose strength was growing day by day. Maybe one day she would surpass Sein, but that would take years.

"Hai! Then Soldier Murogami Hinori takes her leave." Hinori said happily, bowed at Sawako and then at Kariudo and left.

The two older girl watched her going and when her presence was gone Sawako returned back to search for the things she was looking for. Kariudo walked around the room little, touched things there and here and sighed loudly. "If you're not interested and have something better to do then you're allowed to leave." she suddenly heard Sawako's voice speaking. The pitch black haired girl turned around and smirked. "Artemis..."

Kariudo's eyes widened. She wasn't really found of her nickname, which her older brother created for her. It sounded even more ridiculous when it came from the mouth of this girl in her late teens. Kariudo closed her eyes and spoke. "I'm not really in hurry here, or maybe I should go training hmm... what do you suggest Blueberry?"

"It's Buru-berri... and you can do what ever you want, Sergeant Afuro" Sawako got extremely annoyed when her nick name was pronounced the wrong way... and she knew that Kariudo knew that fact so she played with the girl. She wasn't really found of this girl who followed her brother like a dog followed it's owner. But she wasn't really the one to talk. Sawako herself had joined because a strange voice kept pursuing her to do it... and before she knew it she had already taken the test.

"Eh? But I want to hear your opinion... _Lieutenant_ Kitaoji," Kariudo looked disappointed, but Sawako could tell that creepy smile on her face. Oh god how she hated when the girl took advantage of her rank. Even though the girl was from the second generation and she had experience total of nine years, Kariudo was only Sergeant as she wasn't old enough to take the ranking test. More like, she could finally take the Lieutenant test this year.

"If you have nothing else to do, then please go to the shooting grounds..." Sawako finally gave up. Kariudo smiled happily while tanking her senior and was about to, but the Lieutenant happy cry stopped her. "What is it?" Kariudo asked.

Sawako smiled happily while holding onto something; which looked much like a long wing. "I finally found it! The perfect, long and braided maroon-colored wing! Now I can disguise myself as Sein and fool everyone in the base!" Sawako celebrated while jumping around the room. Kariudo stared at the over-excited girl with stunned face and then left while sighing loudly. She had realized it earlier already, but not she had proved it in action; this girl was out of her mind.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6th January, 1960**  
**Africa, Madagascar, Antananarivo  
****Antananarivo Base, West Wing, Fourth Floor, Meeting Room  
****08:39 hours**

Colonel Sein waited in the room and turned his head when he heard someone opening the door.

"Soldier Gouenji Masato, On Duty!"

"Soldier Shiatori, On Duty!"

The Colonel heard two younger boys saluting him. Sein smiled happily at the boys and told them to sit down. After that he himself sat down and crossed his fingers. "Gouenji Masato, I have good news for you," the maroon haired male told and Masato stared at the older male with stunned look. What good news could he possible have.

"I heard that you're having a birthday soon, am I right?" Sein asked and continued after Masato nodded. "Good. I just got message from Guel, Winel and Nanael. They told me that they're coming back soon. And since it's your birthday, I thought it would be the best for you to spend it together with your family." the older male smiled and Masato's eyes started to shine.

"I already talked about this with your brother and he agreed. You're temporarily transferred to Krasnoyarsk base and Shiatori is coming with you of course." Sein informed and Masato couldn't stop his smile. It had been so long since he had last time seen his siblings. This was going to be great trip. The maroon haired male watched the younger boys laughing happily. He then informed that he had told everything he wanted.

Masato and Shiatori stood up while thanking the older male and then left the meeting room. Sein smirked, the younger guys surely expressed their feelings so naturally. The Colonel was able to stand up from his chair when he suddenly heard light knock on the door. "Yes?"

The door opened shyly and a girl with shoulder-length scarlet hair and green eyes walked into the room. "Soldier Murogami Hinori, On Duty!" the girl saluted and then stared at Sein not moving even an inch. The older male looked at the girl with confused face, but then he seemed to remember something and smiled.

"Oh, Murogami. You're just in time, let's start our training." the older male told Hinori to follow him.

* * *

**Friday, 8th January, 1960**  
**Africa, Egypt, Cairo  
****Cairo Base, West Wing, ****First Basement Floor, Shooting Ground  
****09:03 hours**

"Okkay! Is everyone here?" Sergeant Roxanne di Angelo asked happily as she walked into the shooting grounds. The girl looked around and counted five person when she included herself and her brother who closely followed her. "Wait, I'm the only girl?" she suddenly realized while pointing at herself. The four boys glanced at each other and shrugged. The girl sighed in disappointment. She just had to be the oldest, most experienced _and_ the only girl... just perfect!

"Hm.. what were we supposed to start from?" Roxanne asked, turning to her younger twin brother. The boy with flat silver hair and golden eyes shook his head while shrugging. He didn't see any need for him to tell his opinion. Roxanne sighed at her useless brother who just smiled at her. She closed her silver eyes while her golden hair covered them.

"Um, can I suggest something?" the golden-haired girl heard someone speaking and opened her eyes. They met up with a pair of kind looking dull blue eyes. Sergeant Amemiya Taiyou smiled at Roxanne and when she gave him permission he continued. "Since Captain Watanabe is on a meeting and cannot train us, how about we do self training today?" the orange haired boy suggested.

"Nice idea, Amemiya! I'm sure it will help us more than listening to this girl who doesn't know what she's doing," Sergeant Haruka Masato agreed with Taiyou's idea. He suddenly felt dark aura near him and when he turned around, he saw Roxanne glaring at him as if she was ready to hit him. And she would have definitely done it, if it wasn't against the rules.

The boy, who had ended up in Rang Zero because his parents abandoned him, smiled at his comrade, "Don't take it too personally Roxy, but I think that there's _absolutely nothing_ you can teach me," the boy kept a sweet smile on his face while emphasizing his sentence so that the girl sure wouldn't get it the wrong way. Roxanne kept staring at the boy but then sighed loudly.

"Well, if there's nothing else to do, then be my quest." the girl told in disappointed tone, but at the same time she was relieved. This was she didn't need to think about anything unnecessary and she could just concentrate on her training. Roxanne glanced at Taiyou, who winked his eye at her, which made the girl to fluster all red.

"Oi, your face is all red," Sergeant Hinano Kinsuke waved his hand around the tomato red girl. Roxanne jumped back in startle when she saw the clone of Aphrodi suddenly standing before her eyes and lowered her head. "This is bad for my health," the girl mumbled in her thoughts and tried to calm down. Her brother just stared at her from the sides and shrugged. Good for her... or maybe not.

Ryan was glad that his sister was back to her usual self. After their mothers death, who was a secret agent of Rang Zero and risked her life to sent her children to the organization, Roxanne had suddenly changed. The girl lost her usual smile and wouldn't speak to people, or even leave her room. She really loved their mother and couldn't accept the fact that she was no longer with them.

But as time went forward, Roxanne couldn't keep hanging on the past, she too needed to face forward. She slowly started to warm up to people, at first only to Ryan but then she also spoke to other guys, and got her usual cheery personality back. Now she acted as if nothing had happened, but Ryan knew that she still kept their mother close to her heart. If only there was something he could for her.

"Nii-san, come on!" Roxanne took hold of her younger twins hand and showed him his post. After that she choose her gun and put on her hearing protectors. Roxanne laughed happily and a weak smile escaped from Ryan's lips. Her happiness was his happiness as well, the boy thought. After that he loaded his gun, aimed and shot.

* * *

**Friday, 8th January, 1960**  
**Africa, Egypt, Cairo  
****Cairo Base, West Wing,**** First Floor, Parlour****  
****09:16 hours**

"Finally! The higher ranks are having a meeting so there's no training!" Sergeant Tategami Airan laughed enthusiastic about the fact that they finally had free time. She walked into the parlour and slumped on the couch.

"It's a good thing, right? I guess we've been having so much training lately that it's good to have little rest from it all," Airan heard a male voice speaking and she turned her eyes at Sergeants Kurama Norihito and Momoyama Gamon who were accompanying her. The latter boy was the one who had spoken before.

"It's good, that's for sure! I have had enough of this training stuff, I want the real deal!" the girl complained while crossing her arms in anger. Kurama and Momoyama glanced at each other and then turned their eyes at the girl.

"Say Tategami, why did you join Rang Zero?" Kurama asked. Airan's eyes widened a little and then she stopped to thought about the boys question. "I guess, it's because I want to protect the weak who cannot protect themselves." she then answered with a happy face.

The boy duo glanced at each other with glazed eyes and the Momoyama continued, "Have you ever encountered with a real Stolen?" the orange haired boy asked and Airan turned to him with serious look. "No," the girl shook her head while lowering her glance over the floor, "Why do you ask?" the girl questioned, not being able to face the boys anymore.

Kurama sighed, "No it's nothing. Let's enjoy our free time." the boy told and sat next to Airan. Momoyma too smiled and then sat on the girls other side. It was better not to question the girl all a person who hadn't met Stolen in real life wouldn't understand those who saw their whole family turning into them. Only those who had seen it with their own eyes would understand the terror when you realize that your family is no longer those you know. Having grown up in the same village, Kurama and Momoyama had faced that together.

* * *

**Friday, 8th January, 1960**  
**Africa, Egypt, Cairo  
****Cairo Base, West Wing,**** Fourth Floor, Meeting Room ****  
****09:00 hours**

"I thank you for coming here," Colonel Urupa Rococo smiled at the other three person who were present in the room. He then walked to his seat and sat around the table where the other three were already sitting.

"Anything for you, base leader," Colonel Tsunami Jousuke winked his eye at the base leader and then burst into laughter. The other two person glanced at each other while sighing loudly. Why was this carefree person there together with them?

"So what did you call us here for?" Lieutenant Colonel Akeido Tatsuhito asked, not taking off his glance from the Nintendo DS handheld console he was playing. "More like, why did you call _us_ here? I'm sure that there are people with more experience who would fit better." Captain Watanabe Hikari corrected Tatsuhito's question to her liking.

Everyone's eyes turned to the girl who was holding a piece of paper in her hands and scribbled something on it. "What?" the girl asked offended, placing her pen on the table while standing up. "I do want to know why he choose us instead of those di Angelo twins and Masato who have been in Rang Zero far longer than we have." though the difference was only in few years the fact that the younger trio was from second generation while Hikari herself was from fifth generation made hard for her to understand why she was chosen instead.

"Hikari-chan, sit down." Rococo smiled at the girl. Being called by her first name and having '-chan' added to the end got Hikari off guard. Her face turned red like rose and with her head steaming like a hot pot the girl sat down while avoiding the glance of the smiling Colonel.

"The reason why I choose you has nothing to do with your time in the organization. I guess in other bases they might chose people by their experience and generations, but I want to avoid that. After all, even though those three have been here since they were five, the were forbidden to enter the battlefield before turning ten." Rococo kept a short pause in his explanation.

"But you guys have been here for me ever since I was chosen to become the base leader and you have constantly saved me from troubling situations. I have put my trust in you and you haven't disappointed me, not even once. I trust you guys from the bottom of my heart and I want to hear your opinions and suggestions. I'm sure you won't let me down... And that is why I chose you guys."

Hikari, Tatsuhito and Tsunami were taken aback with the base leaders honest words. They stared at Rococo with their mouths wide open. The male with dark teal colored hair smiled widely and continued, "Does my answer please you, Hikari-chan?" he asked. Hikari's eyes widened and she then lowered her head while blushing lightly.

Rococo smiled at the weak nod of the girl and then glanced at the two males who both smirked. "Then how about we continue?" the base leader then asked and glanced at the paper which was lying on the table before him.

* * *

Sakuchii: Yes, another group of wonderful OC's introduced! And thanks for that goes to the creators of these OC's, I own only my OC's XD

Aiko: Okay, before telling about our next destination, we have something to inform about Sakuchii's other fic "Where Do The Kids Come From?" Our stupid writer is in need for five adult OC's to work as kindergarten teachers. If you're interest or have any questions then please do PM this stupid writer! Now, Yuki-chii the stage is yours!

Yukiko: So next time we will have our last base-introduction chapter and the last but not least continent we're going to introduce is Europe! There we have three bases! Can you guess which countries and cities? OwO It's easy if you know Inazuma even little XD

Sakuchii: That chapter will be out most likely at the end of next month! I will now concentrate on my few other stories which are going to be completed soon. But do leave a review, okay? Till next time!

~ deshii


End file.
